Vacation Gone Wrong
by blueshock
Summary: The brotherhood and xmen are forced to go on a vacation, but before they get there the jet brakes down. They get stuck on a strange Island. Plz R&R.
1. The news

**Chapter One**

**X-mansion**

''So Mystique,'' Charles said,'' You think this vacation would be good for the kids?"

"Yes,'' Mystique said,'' They need this. We can't let them keep fighting like they are. People will think there dangerous.''

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' I'll tell my kids, you tell yours, good day.''

Mystique nodded and left the office. It took her fifteen minutes to get to the house. She went into the living room, where Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Fred sat watching tv.

"I have some news for you boys,'' Mystique said turnning off the tv.'' You're going on vacation.''

"Really?" Lance asked,'' Where?"

"I don't know,'' Mystique said,'' Charles will tell you when you get to the mansion tommorrow.''

"WHAT?" Lance, Pietro, and Todd shouted.

"YOU'RE GOING ON THIS VACATION,'' Mystique shouted,'' Don't worry Logan is going with you, to make sure you don't fight with the others. Now go pack.''

Grumbling the boys went to their rooms to pack.

**X-mansion**

"Good news,'' Charles said to Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Kathy, Rogue, and Gambit,'' You are going on vacation with the brotherhood.''

"How is that good?" Rogue asked.

"You leave tommorrow,'' Charles said,'' Don't worry, Logan is going with you. You'll be taking the jet. Now go pack.''

The eight quicly ran up stairs to their rooms.

_**Thoughts**_

Lance,' Man this is going to be so bad. At least maybe I can get Kitty back.'

Pietro,' I'm going to stay far away from those x-men. At least Evan went with his anut for the summer.'

Todd,' Hope there is alot of bugs.'

Fred,' I wonder what kind of food they have?'

Scott,' Hope Lance don't cause any trouble.'

Jean,' This is a good idea. Maybe now the brotherhood will join us if this vacation goes right.'

Kitty,' Lance is like, so going to hit on me. Maybe he'll try to make up for what he did.'

Kurt,' Hope Toad stays away from Kathy.'

Kathy,' I really hope that Kurt is okay with the brotherhood going.'

Rogue,' On an island with the brotherhood. Man my life can't get any worse.'

Gambit,' I wonder what is going to happen on t'is trip.'

**The next day**

The x-men waited for the brotherhood to get there. The jeep pulled up a minute later and the four boys got out. Logan was waiting for them outside the door.

"Follow me,'' Logan said.

The boys followed Logan to the jet, where the x-men waited.

"Now that we're all here,'' Logan said,'' Lets go.''

Everyone got in the jet. The brotherhood and x-men sat away from each other.

"Where are we going?" Lance asked.

"You're going to hawaii,'' Charles said.

"Cool,'' Fred said.

"Now you'll be staying there for the summer,'' Charles said,'' See you in a month.''

Charles left the jet.

"Okay,'' Logan said, starting up the jet and taking off.

There was silence for nearly two hours.

"Logan can we stop?" Kitty asked.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I'm thirsty and hungry,'' Kitty said.

Logan sighed and landed the jet.

"Anyone else want something?" Logan asked.

"I do,'' Rogue said.

"Me too,'' Gambit said.

"So do I,'' Fred said.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Come with me.''

The four got off the jet. They were somewhere in California. The four went to the first store they saw.

'Kitty can you get me a water?' Kathy asked.

'Ya, okay,' Kitty thought.

They entered the store. It wasn't that big. Kitty quickly went to get a drink. She grabbed three waters, then grabbed some candy. She went ip to pay for her things. When she was done, Rogua and Gambit bought there things next, then Fred got half the things in the store. Soon they were heading back to the jet.

"We're not stopping again,'' Logan said.

Kitty sat back down by Kathy and gave her the water. Fred gave some of his food to the other three boys. Logan took off again. About thirty minutes later another jet pulled beside them.

"Unknown air craft, lower your altatude,'' A man said.

Logan wasn't listening.

"Shouldn't we listen?" Lance asked.

"No,'' Logan said,'' If we do he'll make us land and they'll arrest us.''

"Lower your altatude now,'' The man said.

"What if we don't?" Todd asked.

"I don't know,'' Logan said. The jet fell back. Logan turned something on and it began to beep.'' There going to fire.'' Logan quickly turned the jet.'' What are we going to do?"

"Where is storm when you need her,'' Rogue said.

"Kathy,'' Logan said,'' Didn't you copy storms power?"

"No,'' Kathy said,'' She never gave me permission.''

Logan did some more twists and turns.

"What powers do you have then?" Logan asked.

"I got Bobbys, Todds, Pietros, Lances, Kittys, Kurts, Evans, Gambits, and Johns,'' Kathy said.

"Alot of help that is,'' Logan muttered.

Bamf

"Where did Kathy go?" Jean asked.

Logan looked at the thing he turned on and saw the other jet flying out of control.

"Well, guess teleporting is good for something,'' Logan said.

Soon the jet was flying straight again. It pulled up beside them.

"Hey, this has so many cool things,'' Kathy said.

The jet flow ahead of them and did some twists and turns.

"She looks like she is having fun,'' Scott said.

"Alright,'' Logan said into the microphone,'' Blow the thing up.''

Everyone looked at Logan, then out the window. The jet went red, then exploded. Bamf. Everyone looked at Kathy, who sat back down.

"Was that fun?" Todd asked.

Kathy didn't answer.

"Kathy, you okay?" Jean asked.

"Ja, I'm fine,'' Kathy said.

"There is something wrong with the jet,'' Logan said,'' Were going down.'' The jet was falling out of the sky. There was a little island ahead. Logan grabbed the wheel and the jet crashed on the island. It stopped in the middle of the island. Slowly Logan opened the door. He got out and looked around.'' Okay come on out.'' Everyone slowly got out of the jet.'' Don't forget your bags.'' Everyone went back in and got there bags.'' Okay we are going to walk to the shore and no fighting.''


	2. Day One & Two

**Chapter Two**

The x-men and brotherhood made there way through the forest. No one was talking to each other. They made it to the beach in about an hour. They set there stuff down.

"Now what?" Pietro asked.

"Well,'' Logan said,'' We need to make a shelter.''

"Why did we like, leave the jet?" Kitty asked.

"Do you want to sleep in the middle of a forest with all those bugs, and animals?" Rogue asked and Kitty shook her head.

"Okay, I got it,'' Logan said,'' Kathy, Pietro you two run and gather wood for a fire.'' The two looked at each other, then back at Logan.'' We need to work as a team, now go.'' The two ran off. A few minutes later they were back with wood, which they sat in a pile.'' Good, now we need to make a shelter. So Scott, Fred, and Jean go get some sticks and branchs.'' The three went into the woods.

"So, how long are we going to stay here?" Todd asked.

"The professor don't think we're coming back for a month,'' Logan said,'' Probably a month.''

"Great, stuck on an island with the x-men,'' Lance muttered.

"It's bad enough to be stuck with you too,'' Rogue snapped.

"No fighting,'' Logan yelled,'' We need to work as a team.''

Soon Jean, Scott, and Fred came back. They set the sticks and branches in a pile.

"Should we get more?" Fred asked.

"No,'' Logan said,'' That's enough for now. Jean use your power to make a shelter.'' Jean nodded and used her power to make a shelter. The shelter was split in half by a X."Okay the left side is for the brotherhood and right side for the x-men.''

"Why do you get the right side?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know,'' Logan said.

"Just deal with it,'' Gambit said.

They put their things in the shelter. It was almost dark. Kathy sat outside of the shelter watching the sun go down. Kitty came out and sat by Kathy.

"Nice day,'' Kitty sighed.

"To bad,'' Kathy said,'' It would of been nicer in Hawaii.''

They stared at the sky until the sun disapeared and it was dark.

"We should get inside,'' Kitty said getting up.

"You go,'' Kathy said,'' I'm going to stay out here a little longer.''

Kitty nodded and went inside.

"Where is Kathy?" Kurt asked.

"She is outside,'' Kitty said,'' She'll be in later.''

Kathy stood up and started to walk along the shore. She was about half way around the island when she saw something hanging from a tree. She walked over and looked at it. It was a necklace, with a blue diamond in it.'How nice. Someone must of left it here,' Kathy thought.' Would not hurt to take it.' Taking it off the tree, Kathy put it on, hid it up her shirt,and started walking back to the shelter. She went into the shelter. Everyone was stil awake.

"Take long,'' Rogue muttered.

"Sorry,'' Kathy said,'' Just went for a walk.''

Kathy sat down by Kurt. Soon Lance, Todd, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Gambit were asleep. Logan was staring at the enterence. Kathy and Kurt sat talking for awhile, before falling asleep. Logan fell asleep about two hours later.

**The next day**

Kathy was the first one up. She walked out onto the beach. There was very little sun. Kathy got some fire word. Took a lighter out of her pocket, mutipleyed it and started the fire. Soon nearly everyone was awake and sitting by the fire.

"What's fun breakfest?" Fred asked.

"We have no food,'' Logan said,'' Maybe there is some in the forest. Kathy can you check?"

Kathy nodded and ran off. She was back in a few seconds with some bananas. She handed them to Logan, who passed them out to everyone else.

"What should we do today?" Lance asked.

"You can go for a swim,'' Scott said.

"Not a bad idea,'' Logan said.

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' I'm going for a swim. Anyone else want a swim?"

"Me,'' Kitty said.

"A swim would be fun,'' Jean said.

"Ya, it does,'' Fred said.

The four got up and went into the water. The others sat around the fire.

"I'm going for a walk,'' Kathy said getting up and walking off in the other way this time.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' What do you want to do?"

"I want to run around the island,'' Pietro said getting up and trying to run, but found that he ran at a normal speed.'' Hey my power.''

The four got out of the water and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"I can't use my power,'' Pietro said.

"Everyone try your power,'' Logan said. Everyone tryed, but nothing happened.'' Great. We need to find Kathy. She don't know.''

"Know what?" Kathy asked.

"None of the powers are working,'' Logan said.

Bamf.

"Well, my powers are working,'' Kathy said.

"I wonder why?" Jean whispered.

"Maybe, because there not really her powers,'' Scott suggested, taking off his visors.'' It's nice to see in color again.''

"Well, since Kathy is the only one with power she can do the hard stuff,'' Logan said.

"Great,'' Kathy muttered fidling with the necklase.

No one seemed to notice the necklase.

"Lets all take a walk along the beach,'' Logan said.

Everyone got up and started walking. It took about three hours to walk all the way around. When they got back, Kathy started the fire again. Todd and Gambit went into the forest to find some more food. Some of the others went for a swim. Others climbed some trees to look out to see if they could see anything.The day went by slow for everyone. They expected it to be that way all month.


	3. Day Three

**Chapter Three**

The next day was going by really slow. Everyone was sitting on the beach. Kathy was letting the water hit her.

"You okay?" Todd asked.

"Ya,'' Kathy smiled.

Todd sat down.

"So, do you think we'll get off the island and get our powers back?" Todd asked.

"Maybe,'' Kathy said,'' Hey, I found this necklase in the forest and it really matches your skin.''

Kathy pulled a necklase out of her pocket. It had a green diamond in it. Kathy placed it around his neck.

"Thank you,'' Todd said.

"You two,'' Logan said,'' We're having a talk.''

"By the way,'' Kathy whispered as they got up,'' Don't let anyone know I gave that to you.''

"Why?" Todd asked hiding the necklase in his shirt.

"Different teams,'' Kathy said running over to the others.

'If only I could hop,' Todd thought. He tried to hop, and to his surprize, he hopped over everyone. They stared at him in shock. He turned around and sat down.

"Maybe are powers are coming back,'' Jean said.

"I don't have mine,'' Scott said.

"Neither do we,'' Rogue said.

"Okay,'' Kathy said,'' What did you want to talk about?"

"I've read about this island in a book,'' Jean said,'' It's an island that a mutants powers can't work on, but they say there is somethings on this island that can make them work again. Have you found anything Kathy?"

"No,'' Kathy lied.

"What about you Todd?"

"Nothing,'' Todd said.

"This island doesn't exist to the human eye and cerebro won't be able to find us either, so it might take longer then a month to find us,'' Jean said,'' Also the things are different colors. There are supposed to be twelve, but we only need ten, since two of the powers are working. There is blue, green, red, orange, brown, black, purple, white, yellow, pink, maroon, and silver. I don't know what they look like, but we need to find them.''

"Well then lets go,'' Logan said,'' Kathy since you have super speed, use it.''

Kathy nodded and ran off.' Man, I can't believe it. I have the purple, white, black, red, and yellow. I need to give them to them,' Kathy thought.' But they'll be mad that I had them. Look the pink, brown, and silver.' Kathy quickly put them in her pcoket and ran off.' I really hope they find the other ones.' After about an hour of running, Kathy walked back to the beach. Everyone was there.

"Find anything?" Logan asked.

"No,'' Kathy lied.

"They must be hidden good,'' Lance said,'' We didn't even see anything.''

"We might never find them,'' Scott said.

Kathy went back over where she was before. Todd joined her. Everyone else went back into the forest to look some more.

"Are we going to tell them?" Todd asked.

"And have them hate us,'' Kathy said,'' No. Besides I read that book too. It was just a theory. They'll think that they don't really exist after this.''

"I found the red and maroon,'' Todd said taking them out of his pocket.

"I have all the others,'' Kathy pulled them out of her pocket.

"What do you want to do with them?"

"We have two choices; one, we can give them to the others and have them hate us for not giving them to them earlier; or two, we can hide them in my bag. No one looks through my stuff, trust me.''

"Plan two sounds good, I really don't want the brotherhood to hate me more.''

They got up and went into the shelter. Kathy grabbed one of her bags and put the necklases in. They both left the shelter. The others were bearly getting back from there second search.

"Find anything?" Kathy asked sitting down.

"No,'' Jean said as everyone was sitting down,'' I think the book was wrong. After all it was just a theory. I was just hoping that it might be true. Do you know that those would bereally cool things and amazing.''

Everyone was silent for about an hour.

"Kathy do you vant to go for a valk?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said getting up.

Kurt got up too and they left.

"I don't know what she see's in him,'' Todd said.

"He's on are team,'' Logan said,'' And they have alot in common.''

"Like what?" Todd asked.

"They are both blue,'' Fred said.

"So,'' Todd said.

"And they both have weird parents,'' Rogue said.

"Okay, whatever,'' Todd muttered.

Todd was silent the rest of the time. Everyone else was talking aboutwhat they should do tommorrow.Kathy and Kurt came back. Kurt didn't look too happy.

"Something wrong Kurt?" Scott asked.

"No,'' Kurt muttered.

"Something is wrong,'' Jean said,'' I can see it in your eyes.''

"It's getting dark,'' Kurt said standing up,'' I'm going to bed.''

Kurt went into the shelter.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Nothing,'' Kathy muttered,'' I'm going to bed.'' Kathy got up and left.

"Something is wrong,'' Rogue said.

"STAY OUT OF MY STUFF,'' Kathy shouted.

'People don't go through her stuff, right,' Todd thought standing up and going into the shelter. Todd saw Kurt on the ground, apparantly knocked out. Todd looked at Kathy, who had all the necklases in her hand. She quickly put them into another part of the bag, which had a lock on it.

"Did he find them?" Todd whispered sitting down.

"No,'' Kathy said.

"Why didn't you put them there before?" Todd asked.

"Beacause I forgot about it,'' Kathy said.

"Get on your side Toad,'' Rogue said as everyone else entered.

Todd went on his side.' Stupid rules,' Todd thought.

'It's not a rule,' Kathy thought.

'Then why is this stupid thing up? I thought Jean wanted us to be on the same team.'

'She does, but it's just that we're on an island.'

'Well goodnite.'

'Goodnite.'

Soon everyone was asleep, hoping that tommorrow will be better then today.


	4. Day Four

**Chapter Four**

It was 5:30 in the morning. Rogue was sitting outside of the shelter. There was just a little light out.

"What are you doing?" Gambit asked sitting down.

"Just thinking,'' Rogue said.

"About what?" Gambit asked.

"If we are ever gonna get off this island.''

"Don't worry, we will.'' Gambit put an arm around Rogue, who jumped alittle and moved away.'' What's wrong? You don't have your powers. You should enjoy what you have right now.''

"Come on, lets go for a walk.''

They both got up and left, just as Kitty came out.'How nice. A swim would be nice,'Kitty thought. She went over to the water and walked out. She didn't notice that Lance was watching her. He dicided to jump in and scare her. Kitty jumped out of the water when he did that.

"Come on Kitty,'' Lance said getting out too.

"That was not funny,'' Kitty yelled.

"I didn't mean to scare you that bad,'' Lance said.

"Stay away from me,'' Kitty went back into the shelter, leaving Lance to make the fire.

"What happened?" Pietro asked.

"Lance,'' Kitty hissed sitting down.

"What did he do now?" Scott asked.

"I went for like, a swim and he scared me,'' Kitty muttered.

"Don't worry,'' Pietro said,'' He's just trying to get you back.''

"Where is Rogue and Gambit?" Logan asked.

"I saw them walking along the beach,'' Kitty said,'' They were holding hands.''

"Okay,'' Jean said,'' What are we doing today?"

"Nothing,'' Kurt said,'' As ususal.''

"Feeling any better?" Scott asked,'' Kathy hit you pretty hard.''

"I'm fine,'' Kurt said,'' It vas my fault. I shouldn't of been going through her stuff.''

"Where is Kathy?" Todd asked.

"Did anyone see her?" Logan asked. Everyone shook their heads. Logan looked at the bag to see one of the pockets opened. The pocket had a lock hanging from it. "Where ever she went. She took something with her.''

Todd felt around his neck. His necklase was gone.' She took the necklases,' Todd thought,' I must tell them.'

"Guys, promise you won't get mad?" Todd asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"We won't,'' Pietro said.

"Okay,'' Todd sighed,'' Kathy found all of the necklases. She gave one to me, but I don't have it anymore. She must of took them somewhere.''

"So they do exist?" Jean asked and Todd nodded his head.

"We must find her,'' Logan said.

Everyone got out of the shelter. Rogue and Gembit were just bearly getting back. They were laughing and holding hands.

"Come on,'' Logan said,'' We need to find Kathy.''

They ran into the forest. There was a moutain with a cliff. They quickly went to the top.It took them nearly and hour to get to the top. Kathy was standing a few feet away from the edge.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Why would you care? You never cared,'' Kathy said,'' None of you do.''

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked.

"I just remembered,'' Jean said,'' Those necklases will drive people crazy.''

"Thanks for telling us now,'' Kurt snapped.

Kathy took a step closer to the edge.

"That's suicide,'' Logan yelled.

"No it's not,'' Kathy said taking another step closer. She was now to the edge.

"This is stupid,'' Scott said.

"Is it really?" Kathy asked turning around.

"Just get away from the edge and lets talk,'' Kurt said.

Kathy smiled. She took a step back and fell over the edge. The others quickly ran over to the edge. They were too high to see anything in the water. They stayed there for aboutthree hours, before heading back to the beach. Kurt was crying the whole time they were walking back.

"It's okay Kurt,'' Logan said,'' She had her powers. She might of survived that fall.''

Kurt went into the shelter without saying anything.

"I'm glad she took that necklase from me,'' Todd said.

"I wish she would of left it,'' Rogue snapped,'' Then we would have one less brotherhood member to deal with.''

"She told me that she read the book,'' Todd said,'' Maybe she knew what would happen, and she just saved us all from doing what she just did.''

"Then consider ourselves lucky,'' Logan said,'' I don't see why she just didn't throw the necklases off the cliff.''

"Well,'' Jean said,'' Once you've worn them for a day you can't take it off. She must of found her necklase the every first day and she just saved you Toad.''

"I'm sorry,'' Todd whispered getting up and walking along the beach.

Everyone was quiet for awhile.

"So,'' Lance said,'' Is there anymore about this strange island?"

"Well, ya,'' Jean said,'' There is this very strange rock that's supposed to be dangerous if you touch it. You would die in three days and a cave that is always light and never dark and...''

"Okay Jean,'' Scott said,'' I really don't want to know anymore about this island.''

"When do you think they'll find us?" Fred asked.

"I told you,'' Logan said,'' About a month.''

"It's almost dark,'' Gambit said putting an arm around Rogue,'' We should go to bed.''

Everyone got up and went into the shelter. Kurt was sitting on the ground with his head on his knee's. He was stil crying, but he fell asleep about an hour later. Hardly anyone could sleep that night. That day didn't go like they planned at all.


	5. Day Five

**Chapter Five **

The sun was up all the way when anyone came out of the shelter. Kurt stayed in the shelter. Logan made a fire, while Scott, Jean, Pietro, and Fred went to find some food. Everyone was silent while they worked. When they were done they sat around the fire.

"How is Kurt doing?" Todd asked.

"He'll be better in a few days,'' Jean said.

"Never thought I'd see the day when all of us would be sitting and having a conversation,'' Pietro said.

"Gambit, do you want to go for a walk,'' Rogue asked.

"Ya,'' Geambit said.

They got up and started walking along the beach. They were silent for awhile.

"I t'ink dis is going to be a very long month,'' Gambit said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if any of us are going to survive,'' Rogue sighed.

"Don't say t'at,'' Gambit said putting an arm around Rogue.'' We'll get of dis island alive.''

"I hope so.''

Back at the camp. Not one person was talking. It had been nearly an hour since Rogue and Gambit left. Jean went into the shelter to give Kurt some food, but Kurt didn't take it, so Jean left him alone.

"If Kathy did survive,'' Todd said,'' Would she come back here or swim to, god knows where for help?"

"If she did survive,'' Logan said,'' She probably wouldn't come back here and she wouldn't make it half way to anywhere.''

"Can we please stop talking about it,'' Kitty said.

"What if Charles never finds us,'' Lance said,'' We'll be trapped here and most likely die.''

"STOP IT,'' Kitty shouted getting up and running along the beach.

"She'll come back,'' Scott said,'' Why do you have to scare her all the time?"

"Sorry,'' Lance said,'' I'm just trying to get her back.''

Lance got up and ran in the direction Kitty ran.

"I'm going to check on Kurt,'' Logan said going into the shelter. Kurt was sitting in the corner.'' You okay?"

"No,'' Kurt whispered looking at Logan with his now red eyes.

"I know how you're feeling,'' Logan said sitting down next to Kurt,'' She was my daughter and I really didn't get to spend that much time with her.''

"But I spent nearly every day vith her,'' Kurt whispered,'' I loved her.''

"I know you did.''

Kurt buryed his face in his knee's and began to cry again. Logan just patted his back, not knowing what to say. So he left the boy alone.' Poor kid,' Logan thought,' Wish there was something I could do.'

"How is he?" Jean asked.

"Crying,'' Logan said sitting down again.

Gambit and Rogue came back five minutes later. They sat down next to Jean and Scott. Rogue had her head on Gambits shoulder.

"Have fun?" Fred asked.

"Ya,'' Rogue sighed looking at the shelter, where you could here a small sob.'' Stil crying.''

"Poor kid,'' Logan whispered.

"Why aren't you sad?" Pietro asked and everyone looked at Logan.

"I am,'' Logan said,'' But I didn't know her that much, like Kurt did.''

"Lets just stop talking about it,'' Jean said,'' She's gone. Nothing is going to change that.''

Everyone was silent for nearly two hours. They justed listened to the small sobs coming from the shelter.

"I'm going for a swim,'' Todd said getting up,'' Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go,'' Jean said getting up.

"Me too,'' Scott said getting up as well.

The three of them headed for the water, but a huge wave knocked them backwards. It hit the others too. Everyone stood up and looked at the water. The fire was out and the wood was wet, so they would need to go get some more.

"What just happened?" Scott said shivering and holding his shoulders.

"I just remembered,'' Jean said,'' If someone stays on the island too long they can't leave by water. They can't even go in the water. That means no more swimming.''

"You tell us now?" Pietro nearly yelled,'' We need more firewood. Lucky it didn't hit the shelter. I would hate to have to build that by hand.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Everyone go get some dry clothes on.''

Everyone went back into the shelter, just as Kitty and Lance came back. They were holding hands. They went into the shelter with the others.

"What happened?" Lance asked looking at everyone.

"Jean just happened to remember that we can't leave by water,'' Todd snapped.

"I wanted to go for a swim too,'' Kitty said.

"Just get into some dry clothes,'' Logan yelled grabbing his bag from the corner.

Everyone was silent while they changed into some dry clothes. The wind was blowing, not that hard. No one went back outside. It might ran later and they didn't want to get another pair of clothes wet. Concidering that they didn't have that much clothes to wear.

"Great,'' Pietro said,'' Just what we need. A storm.''

"Will the roof leak?" Kitty asked.

"I made sure to put lots of branches on it,'' Jean said,'' Maybe. I hope it don't though.''

Kurt was sitting in the corner with one of Kathys blanket that she brought from the jet.

"Where did you get that blanket?" Scott asked.

"Kathy found it in the jet,'' Kurt whispered.

"We should of stayed at the jet,'' Jean said,'' There are lots of blankets under the back seats.''

"We'll go get them tommorrow,'' Logan said,'' Right now ain't a good time.''

Soon it began to ran. No one was really sleeping. Kurt was to sleep in an hour, after crying. Some of the brotherhood members moved to the right side and some of the x-men moved to the left side. Everyone, except Logan, was sleeping by 2:00. The branches of the roof were slowly blowing away.' They might need to fix that tommorrow as well,' Logan thought, before falling to sleep.


	6. Day Six

**Chapter Six**

When the sun came out, half of the roof was gone. Everyone, except Kurt, went out to see what happened. The shelter needed some work. Rogue, Gembit, Lance, and Kitty went to get some more branches, while Todd, Pietro, Jean, and Scott went to gather some fire word. Fred put some rocks in a circle for the fire, since he was the only one who could lift the rocks.Logan had to drag Kurt out of the shelter.' He needs to help and he needs people to talk to,' Logan thought.

"Let me go,'' Kurt yelled as Logan sat him down.

"You will stay out here,'' Logan said,'' And help us. We could use you and you could use someone to talk to, like me.''

"But, I'm not ready,'' Kurt whined.

"Kurt,'' Logan sighed sitting next to him,'' If she did die, then she's up in heaven. Where god is. She might be looking down at you right now.''

Kurt looked up at the sky and smiled.' Then I hope she's happy,' Kurt thought.

"Your right,'' Kurt said,'' I shouldn't cry. She'll be happy up there.''

Soon everyone was back. Some of them stared at Kurt, who was looking at the sky with a smile.Logan, Jean, Fred, and Lance put the branches on the roof. It took awhile to get a fire started. Kathy had the lighter last.

"When are we going back to the jet?" Fred asked.

"After we eat,'' Logan said,'' Where is the food?"

"The storm must of watched it all away,'' Pietro said.

"Then we'll have to look for some,'' Logan said,'' Fred, Jean, Lance, Rogue, Gambit, and Pietro go find some food. Todd, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt can come with me to the jet.''

"Can I please stay here,'' Kurt said,'' I really don't feel like going anyvhere right now.''

"Okay,'' Logan said.

Everyone, except Kurt, got up and left. Kurt sat there for about five minutes, before going into the shelter. He grabbed Kathys bag and took out the book that Kathy writes in every night. He opened it, laied on the ground, and started reading. He read it almost every night, when no one was looking.

Logan, Todd, Kitty, and Scott quickly walked along the path they made when they were heading to the beach. They had been walking for nearly two and a half hours when they made it to where the jet crashed, but the jet wasn't there anymore. The four stood there in shock. They looked at each other, then back at where the jet was supposed to be.They stood there for about ten minutes before turnning around and running back down the trail.

Fred, Jean, Lance, Rogue, Gambit, and Pietro walked through the woods. Every tree that had food on them were gone. They searched every place where they got their food last time, but not one place had any. They quickly walked back to the beach. Logan, Todd, Kitty, and Scott were already there.

"Find anything?" Logan asked.

"Not one place has any food,'' Lance said.

"The jet wasn't there either,'' Scott said.

"Something is wrong,'' Logan said,'' Jean would you like to tell us something that you might of forgot to tell us?"

"Well,'' Jean said,'' I might of skipped a chapter in that book.''

"WHAT?" Todd, Kitty, Pietro, Lance, Scott, Gambit,and Rogue shouted.

"The chapter was about strange people,'' Jean whined,'' I didn't think it would matter that much. I didn't think we would get stuck on the island.''

"Strange creatures,'' Logan muttered.

"Creatures that have red and orange fur, or depending on vhat color necklase they have,'' Kurt said,'' Vith glowing purple eyes, sharp teeth, and a dangerous spiked tail.''

Everyone stared at Kurt. There was silence for about five minutes.

"How do you know?" Jean asked.

"Kathy wrote about vhat they look like in her dairy,'' Kurt said.

"Did she?" Scott asked.

"Kathy had a dairy?" Logan asked,'' Why are you reading it?"

"I vanted to know vhat she wrote about every night and vhat she thought,'' Kurt muttered.

"Lets just look out for these strange creatures,'' Jean said.

"They vill take anything,'' Kurt whispered,'' You don't know there behind you until it's too late.''

"Okay Kurt,'' Logan said.

"They go for the eyes first,'' Kurt whispered in a voice not like him." With there sharp claws. They bite your necks, like vampires, before they kill you.''

"Enough,'' Logan yelled, before slapping Kurt, who stumbled back and had a look of shock.

"You okay Kurt?" Todd asked.

"That vas veird,'' Kurt said,'' I didn't feel like myself.''

"Don't worry,'' Jean said,'' Logan slapped it out of you.''

"What?" Kurt asked.

"There is a strange force on this island,'' Jean said,'' Hopefully we can survive until the end of this month.''

"I'm hungry,'' Kitty whined.

Kurt went into the shelter and brought out some bananas. Everyone took one.

"Where did you get these?" Jean asked taking a bite of the banana.

"You remember when Kathy brought us back some bananas?'' Kurt asked and everyone nodded,'' She showed me a place vhere alot grow and I went to get some.''

The sun was going down alot slowly today. Everyone went into the shelter. Kurt grabbed Kathys book from the ground, sat down and started reading again.

"Why don't you read something from that book for us?" Pietro asked.

"Ya, come on,'' Logan said.

"Fine,'' Kurt said turnning the page,'' Dear Dairy, It's the second day on this island and Todd vouldn't leave me alone to think, so I gave him a necklase that I found. Then Jean told us about some strange things. I vanted to tell them that I found them, but something stopped me. Every time I tried to tell Todd to tell them, it came out different. I tried to take the necklase off, but it wouldn't move. It was like, stuck to my skin. Then I remembered about vhat the book said and quickly grabbed the necklase off Todds neck when he was sleeping. Then I grabbed the others. The sun is bearly coming up and I need to leave before they vake up. goodbye.''

Kurt had tears in his eyes when he finished. Everyone was silent. Not one person knew what to say, so they just went to sleep. Gambit had his arms around Rogus waist. So did Lance with Kitty. Kurt couldn't fall asleep, so he just stayed up and read the book again, with the flashlight he brought with him.


	7. Day Seven & Eight

**Chapter Seven**

Nearly everyone was awake when the sun was up. Fred started the fire. Nearly everyone was sitting around the fire.

"Boring,'' Kitty sighed,'' I want to swim.''

"But you can't,'' Lance said.

"I know that,'' Kitty muttered.

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Logan asked coming out of the shelter.

"He was walking along the beach,'' Todd said,'' He said he needed some time alone.''

"That's not a good idea,'' Jean said,'' The creatures might get him.''

"He said he wasn't going to far,'' Pietro said.

Everyone sat around, eating some bananas that were in the shelter. It was almost 12:00 now and Kurt stil didn't come back.

"I think we should look for him,'' Logan said.

They got up and walked down the beach. They walked half way down the beach when they headed into the forest. They went up the moutain to the cliff. Kurt was sitting over the cliff, reading Kathys book. They looked at him for awhile, not saying anything.

"Kurt,'' Jean said,'' What are you doing?"

Kurt looked behind him, before saying,'' Just reading alittle.'' He turnned back to the book.

"Come on Kurt,'' Logan said.

"I vant to stay here,'' Kurt said.

"You can read back at the beach,'' Scott said.

"I'm not going to read that long,'' Kurt whispered.

"You aren't going to do it?" Kitty asked.

Kurt sighed. He closed the book, stood up, and said,'' Goodbye.'' Then he jumped off the edge. Everyone walked over to the edge. They stood there for awhile, before heading back. When they got back to the beach they sat down, not saying anything. Some of them had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe he did that,'' Todd said.

"He couldn't of survived that fall,'' Jean said,'' We've lost two people now. Why did he do it?''

"He did it, because he was sad that Kathy did it,'' Logan said,'' He will be happy in heaven and if Kathy died, then he is with her again.''

Everyone was silent. It was 7:00. No one wanted to talk. It had only been six days and they had lost two people. Rogue broke down and cryed on Gambits shoulder. Gambit was trying to confort her, but she wouldn't stop. Kitty and Lance were sitting in the shelter. The brotherhood really didn't like the x-men, but they didn't expect any of them to die. They were beginning to wonder who would die next.

**Thoughts**

Pietro,' I hope I don't die. I'm too hot to die.'

Lance,' I don't care if I die. I just hope Kitty will survive. I would do anything to help her.'

Fred,' I'm hungry.'

Todd,' He must of really loved her to do that.'

Kitty,' I hope Lance is alright with all of this.'

Scott,' Need to get off this island.'

Jean,' I wonder what everyone else is thinking. I wish I had my power back.'

Rogue,' Kurt was my half brother and now he's gone. The only family I could trust, the only family that loved me.'

Gambit,' I really hope that Rogue will be fine.'

Logan,' Great. I suck at being leader. Six days and already two people have killed themselves. I should just let Scott take over.'

**End of thoughts**

It was nearly dark. Everyone went into the shelter, but no one slept that night. Everyone stayed up thinking. No one said anything.

**The Next Day**

Lance, Kitty, Scott, Pietro, Fred, and Jean fell asleep when the sun came up. The others left the shelter and started a fire. Not one said anything for about an hour.

"What do we do now?" Rogue asked. She had red eyes.

"Well,'' Logan said,'' I just don't know. I can't do this anymore.''

"Don't say t'at,'' Gambit said,'' We need to be strong. We have three weeks left, before dey find out t'at we are missing.''

"I'm thinking of letting Scott take over,'' Logan said.

"He'll have us all killed within two days, Logan,'' Rogue said.

"We've lost two people in one week,'' Logan yelled,'' How many more are going to die? If two people die a week, then only four peolpe will be left at the end. This is crazy. I'm thinking of just going and jumpping off that edge myself.''

"Logan,'' Jean yelled as she came out of the shelter,'' Don't go crazy on us right now. We need you. You're a good leader. You just need to be a little more confident.''

"How can I be,'' Logan yelled, tears coming to his eyes,'' My one daughter died and her boyfriend just died. How can I have confidents after that? I didn't even get to spend that long with Kathy. I was hoping that this trip would be good. I could spend more time with her, but no.''

Jean finally got annoyed and slapped Logan. He was quiet the rest of the time. Everyone was up now.

"You okay, Logan?" Kitty asked sitting on Lances lap.

"No,'' Logan said.

"Don't worry,'' Scott said,'' We'll get out of here alive.''

"Ya,'' Jean said,'' I mean, Kathy was driven crazy, because of those necklases, and Kurt was sad and just killed himself, because he couldn't live without Kathy. None of us are going to kill ourselves just because of that.''

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Now is not the time,'' Pietro said.

"We are out of food,'' Fred said,'' And Kurt and Kathy were the only two that knew where to get the food.''

"We're just going to have to look,'' Logan said snapping back into leader mode.'' Okay, we'll need to split up, Jean your with Scott, Rogue your with Gambit, Kitty your with Lance, Todd your with Pietro, and Fred is with me.''

Everyone nodded and went in different directions.

_Rogue and Gambit_

They walked into the forest, not saying anything for ten minutes.

"We've searched this whole island already,'' Rogue said,'' There is nothing.''

"Don't say that, chere,'' Gamibt said.

"Don't call me chere,'' Rogue said.

They walked alittle bit more in silence.

"I've never seen dis part before,'' Gambit said.

"Never have I,'' Rogue said. They entered a clearing. There was a small river. They looked up it and there was a very pretty water fall.

"Wow.''

There was a cave near the water fall. They slowly walked into it. The walls of the cave were light. They didn't say anything for awhile.

"It's perfect,'' Gambit whispered, looking at Rogue.

"It's wonderful,'' Rogue said looking at Gambit.

There eyes meet. They stared at each other for awhile, before they kissed.

_Lance and Kitty_

They walked in silence the whole time. They looked for nearly two hours, before deciding to head back.

"Why won't you talk to me?'' Lance asked.

"I'm not in a talking mood,'' Kitty said.

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"Would you want to walk around in a scary place,'' Kitty said,'' With killer creatures, and lots of stuff that can kill you?"

"I'm doing that.''

"Well I want to do it in silence.''

They continued walking back to the shelter.

_Jean and Scott_

They slowly walked along, looking in each tree they passed.

"I wonder what happened to all the food,'' Scott said.

"Food don't last long here,'' Jean said,'' It likes to move from place to place.''

"Did you read that from the book?"

"Yes.''

"You need to be more careful. You could of saved Kathy, which would of saved Kurt, if you just told us first.''

"I'm sorry, I just keep forgetting stuff. How was I supposed to know that the book was real?"

They walked in silence the rest of the time.

_Todd and Pietro_

"Yo, this is so stupid,'' Todd said.

"Why are we listening to him any way?" Pietro asked.

"Because we want to get off this island alive.''

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from an X-geek.''

They talked about what they could be doing right now if they were back in Bayville.

_Fred and Logan_

"Hungry,'' Fred said,'' Hungry, hungry, hun..''

"SHUT UP,'' Logan shouted.

"Sorry,'' Fred said,'' I'm just so hungry.''

"I know.''

"Look, some coconuts.''

Fred pointed to a tree. Logan quickly climbed up and grabbed them all. He dropped them down toe Fred, who caught each one. Logan climbed down, took some from Fred, and they began to walk back to the beach in silence. When they got there Lance, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Todd, and Pietro were sitting down by the fire. They sat down too and handed everyone a coconut. Logan looked around.

"Where is Rogue and Gambit?" Logan asked.

"Probably stil looking,'' Lance said trying to bust open the cocnut.

Everyone was silent while they ate. It was nearly seven when Rogue and Gambit came back.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked as they sat down. He handed them each a coconut.

"Found a very cool cave,'' Rogue said,'' It was really light.''

"You didn't go in it, did you?" Jean asked and they both nodded.'' Just be lucky that cave is only light. Nothing bad about it. Just a really nice cave.''

It was getting dark and everyone went into the shelter. Soon everyone was asleep. Hoping that they would survive and get off this crazy island and Rogue and Gambit were hoping that Jean was right about the cave.


	8. Day Nine & Ten

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone was waking up. The sun was not out yet, even though it was 8:00. No one left the shelter.

"Why is it stil dark?" Logan asked.

"Jean,'' Scott said,'' Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Well,'' Jean said,'' There is said to be a day of darkness.''

"What about the cave?" Rogue asked.

"We can't go in there,'' Jean said,'' Only people in love can find it and that would leave out most of us.''

Rogue and Gambit looked at each other, then back at Jean.

"Anyt'ing else?'' Gambit asked.

"Not that I know of,'' Jean said,'' But I will remember something. I just know it.''

"What about food?" Fred asked.

"We don't have any flash lights,'' Kitty said,'' Kurt had one, but he must of took it with him.''

"I just heard something,'' Lance said.

Everyone went silent. Something was moving outside of the shelter.

"Hey,'' Kitty said turnning on a flash light,'' I found it.''

"Everyone in the middle,'' Logan said.

Everyone went to the middle. Kitty gave the flash light to Logan, who put it in the middle of the X. Everyone was quiet. The noise was all around the shelter. Just then the flash light went dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,'' Kitty screamed.'' Something has my leg.''

The flash light came back on, Kitty was gone. Logan looked around. The noise around the shelter was disapearing. Lance quickly grabbed the flash light and ran out of the shelter. He ran after the noise, but before he could get half way to the forest, something grabbed him. He dropped the flash light, and the person carryed him away. Logan ran out of the shelter, he picked up the flash light. There was no noise. Logan sighed, and went back into the shelter.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"I don't know,'' Logan said,'' The creatures must of took them.''

"What are we going to do?" Todd asked.

"What do they do?" Logan asked,'' That's the real question. If Jean wouldn't of skipped the chapter, we might know.''

"I said I was sorry,'' Jean whined.

"What are we going to do?" Pietro asked.

"We need to look for them,'' Logan said. Logan left the shelter. The others followed behind him.'' Stay together.''

They slowly made there way into the forest. The only sound was their foot steps. They walked for about five hours, without finding a single thing. They searched the whole island. They even searched the mountain top. It was almost 10:00. They were not going to give up.

"Logan,'' Rogue said,'' Can we please stop?"

"Okay,'' Logan said leaning agonst the tree.

He watched everyone else sit down. His eyes had been used to the dark for some time. The flash light had died about an hour ago, so they were holding hands to not lose each other. They were in a small openning. Everyone was sitting down.

"Are we ever going to find them?" Todd asked.

"We just need to wait until morning,'' Logan said,'' The light should be back by then, right?"

"Ya,'' Jean said,'' It's dark a whole day once a month. So we'll be fine for the rest of the time here.''

Not one of them fell asleep. They were too afraid that the creatures would come and get them and they hoped that Kitty and Lance were fine.

**The Next Day**

The sun slowly came up. Everyone was rubbing there eyes. There eyes were going to have to get used to the sun again. They slowly started to walk again. They only had probably an hour of sleep. Gambit was carrying Rogue.

"Where are we going this time?" Rogue asked.

"We've searched every where,'' Fred said,'' And we haven't ate anything all day.''

"What about the side of the cliff?" Pietro asked,'' There could be a cave on the side.''

"I really don't want to go there,'' Logan whispered.'' We'll go and check it out.''

They quickly walked up the moutain. They walked to the side of the cliff.

"How are we supposed to check?" Todd asked.

Everyone looked down, then at Logan.

"I just remembered,'' Jean said and everyone looked at her,'' Todd, you had the necklase on. You will stil have your powers. If you put on the necklase for more then two or three hours then you will have your powers for a week or less, try.'' Todd hopped about ten feet in the air.'' Good, you can climb down.''

Todd slowly went over the edge. Everone was watching him very carefully. He climbed to the bottom of the cliff. He had to stay on the wall. The water looked too deep for him to swim.' I should of taken swimming lessons when I had the chance,' Todd thought. He searched the wall and found nothing. There was just a little hole in the wall. He looked in it to see about ten weird creatures. In a corner there was Kitty, Lance, and Kurt.'He survived,' Todd thought,' The others will be happy.' He quickly climbed back up the wall.

"Found them,'' Todd said as he stood up,'' Kurt is alive. They have him with Kitty and Lance.''

"He survived,'' Rogue said,'' That's good.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Todd, you need to lower us down there.''

"How am I supposed to do that?" Todd asked.

"With your tongue,'' Pietro said.

Todd looked shocked. He slowly let out his tongue and Pietro grabbed it.' EW, I'm touching his tongue,' Pietro thought. He went down, then Scott, Jean, Gambit, and Rogue. Logan and Fred were going to stay Todd had tears in his eyes when he put his tongue back.' That hurt,' Todd thought.

Todd climbed down the wall and into the hole. Everyone was fighting. Todd kicked one of them off of Pietros back. They really weren't that big. They were only about three feet tall. It didn't take that long to knock them all out. They quickly untied Lance, Kitty, and Kurt.

"How are we going to get out?" Kitty asked.

"Todd,'' Logan said,'' Climb up and let out your tongue, so we can climb it.''

Todd rolled his eyes and climbed back up the cliff. He let out his tongue. Pietro climbed up first, then Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Gambit. Todd slowly put his tongue back. He was crying. It was about 6:00 now. They started to walk down the mountain.

**Thoughts**

Todd,' My tongue hurts. I won't be able to talk for a least two days.'

Kitty,' I'm hungry. I bet everyone else is too.'

Lance,' That was so scary. Thank god they weren't going to kill us.'

Logan,' I can't believe Kurts alive.'

Fred,' I need food. I wonder if Kurt can find some.'

Jean,' I'm glad we found them. I hope I didn't forget anything.'

Scott,' I hope Jean didn't forget anything.'

Gambit,' I'm tired. Only one hour of sleep.'

Rogue,' I'm so glad that Gambit is carrying me. I can sleep on the way back to the beach.

Pietro,' I toched his tongue. I need a nice long bath.'

Kurt,' I can't believe they caught me. I vas so close and they caught me. They pulled me in the cave, tied me up, and gave me some food. I vish they vould of let me go.'

**End of thoughts**

They slowly walked back to the shelter. Rogue fell asleep. Gambit was humming. Logan had his arm around Kurt and talking to him. It took only three hours to get back to the shelter. It was about 9:00 No one said anything. Everyone was tired, so they went to bed.


	9. Day Eleven

**Chapter Nine**

It was just bearly getting light outside. Everyone was waking up. They had about nine hours of sleep. Jean was sitting in the corner, thinking.' I know I forgot something,' Jean thought,' A tunnel, but what is it? I should of brought the book. I was thinking about it and forgot. I'm forgetting alot of things. That's not like me.'

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' We need to start a fire. How do you start a fire?"

"Take two sticks,'' Pietro said picking up two sticks,'' And rub them together.'' Pietro rubbed the two sticks together. Kurt watched.'' It takes awhile.''

Kurt grabbed the sticks and through them, pulled a lighter out of his pocked and handed it to Logan. Logan looked at the lighter. The letters K.B were on both sides of it. He looked at Kurt.

"Where did you get this?" Logan asked.

"Found it in the little cave,'' Kurt said,'' Must of fell out of Kathys pocket.''

"I'm hungry,'' Fred whined.

"Your always hungry,'' Lance yelled,'' If this island had lots of food on it, it would be gone in about one day.''

"That's enough,'' Logan said,'' We need to find food, but we are not splitting up.''

Everyone got up and slowly walked into the forest. Logan walked next to Kurt, so he didn't try anything stupid. They walked for two hours in silence.

"There is no food on this island,'' Todd said.

"There is always food on this island,'' Jean said then she stopped.' The tunnel has lots of food in it,' Jean thought,' But there is something else.'

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"There is a tunnel,'' Jean said,'' With lots of food in it.''

"Where?" Lance, Kitty, Pietro, Fred, Scott, Todd, Rogue, and Gambit asked.

"Somewhere,'' Jean said,'' On the east side of the island.''

"Which way is east?" Logan asked.

Kurt pulled out a compess out of his pocket. Everyone stared at him.

"Where did you get that?" Scott asked.

"From Kathys bag,'' Kurt said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Kathy knew we were going to get stuck on this island,'' Pietro said,'' I mean, the flash light, the lighter, and now a compess. What else did she bring?"

"East is that vay,'' Kurt pointed in the direction and everyone started walking that way.

They walked for about an hour, before they came to a small cliff. There it was, the tunnel. They slowly walked over to it. Not one of them went in. They were waitting for Jean to say something. Everyone was staring at her.

"There is nothing wrong with the tunnel,'' Jean said.

They slowly walked in. They walked down the tunnel for one minutes. They looked back. It was very dark in the tunnel. They slowly continued walking. Kurt pulled out a flash light and turnned it on. No one asked where he got the flash light. They walked for about an hour, before they came to what looked like a room. In a corner there were banana trees. In the other there were coconut trees. Everyone ran to what tree they wanted. They got what they want and sat in the middle of the room.

"We should stay here,'' Scott said.

"Ya,'' Gambit said,'' It's better t'en de shelter.''

"There is something wrong with this tunnel,'' Jean said,'' I just can't remember.''

"When did you read that book?" Rogue asked.

"The day before we left,'' Jean said,'' The professor said that I would like it and I did. It is a very good book.''

"We better leave,'' Logan said.

Everyone got up and started to walk back down the tunnel. They walked for an hour. When they reached the exist, it was blocked. Kurt pointed the flash light at the exist. It looked like the way out was never there. It was just a wall. Everyone looked at Jean.

"Now I remember,'' Jean said,'' It's a tunnel that has no exist. There is no way out, but that's not the worst part.''

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"There is supposed to be a monster of some sort in here,'' Jean said,'' It can talk. It is the only one who can get out of the cave. There is only one way to talk to it and that's nearly inpossible.''

"What do we need to do?" Fred asked.

"We need to give it something that would interest it,'' Jean said,'' And the only thing we have is a flash light, lighter, and compess. Those don't interest it. Maybe there might be something we have.''

"Lets go back to the room,'' Logan said.

Everyone walked back to the room. Logan looked at his watch. It was only five. Everyone sat down in the middle of the room.

"So Jean,'' Todd said,'' Tell us about this monster.''

"Okay,'' Jean said,'' It can be anything. The book said the monster might be dead, but the cave was shut, so it must be alive. The monster is the one who made the necklases and gave them to the island people. Yes they were normal people. This was a normal island. Anyway, it's the one who controls the necklases. It has all of them. The necklases contect to make a letter. I think it was an M, but who knows. No one knows what the monster looks like. It could be human and it can take the shape of anything. It could be watching us right now.''

"Okay Jean,'' Logan said,'' I think that is enough for now. What does it like?"

"I don't know,'' Jean said,'' It was on the chapter I skipped.''

"Great,'' Logan muttered.

**Thoughts**

Jean,' This is going to be rough.'

Logan,' Maybe it would like my watch, but I need that.'

Todd,' I wonder if I stil have my power.'

Pietro,' I need a bath. My hair is getting greasy.'

Lance,' This is a nice place. To bad it has a monster in it.'

Kitty,' This place is like, filthy. I need a shower.'

Kurt,' Monster. I'm going to kill it. It's the one vho controls the necklases. It's the one vho killed Kathy.''

Scott,' I would be such a better leader.'

Rogue,' Boring. We can take it. It could be small like those little creatures. I wonder how they took out two of our x-men.'

Gambit,' I hope we get out of here.'

Fred,' Lots of food.'

**End of thoughts**

"So,'' Logan said,'' It controled the necklases.''

"Yes,'' Jean said,'' You know, the monster could be a human playing a sick game.''

'I thought she would say it could be Kathy,' Logan thougt. He looked at his watch. It was 9:00. Slowly everyone went to sleep. No one noticed that something was watching them. Slowly the thing went back into the darkness of the hole in the side. They didn't seem to notice the hole in the wall.

A/N: Please review. I need ideas. What should the creature be? Will it let them out? What should the gift be?


	10. Day Twelve

**Chapter Ten**

The teams slowly started to wake up. There was very little light. It came from a very small hole in the ceiling. Everyone got up, got something to eat, and sat back down in the middle. They ate in silence.

"So,'' Logan said,'' What are we going to do?"

"We need to look for the thing,'' Jean said looking around.'' There is a little hole in the side.''

Jean pointed to the hole and everyone looked up at it. It was not that big.

"How do we get up there?" Todd asked,'' I don't have my powers anymore.''

"We will need to climb,'' Logan said,'' Kurt, you will go first.''

"Kurt nodded and walked over to the wall. He slowly started to climb.

"Why Kurt first?" Pietro asked.

"Just in case he tries to jump,'' Logan said.

It took Kurt nearly twenty minutes to climb. Kitty went next. Then Lance, Jean, Pietro, Todd, Scott, Rogue, Gambit, and Logan. Fred couldn't climb the wall, so he just stayed there.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Now we need to follow this trail.''

They slowly followed the dark trail. About five minutes later they had to crawl down the trail. Logan had a hard time. The trail went on for about ten minutes. They came to another room. They slowly climbed down the wall. They looked around the room. There was a small bed in the corner, a wooden stand where some weird books were. In another corner there was a table of candles, and necklases.' Those are the necklases Kathy and I had,' Todd thought. There was also what looked one big bowl.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked.

"We need your help,'' Jean said.

There was a dark laugh,'' Help? From me? I don't help people, unless they help me.''

"What do you need help with?" Scott asked.

"You might not survive doing what I want you to do,'' Someone said.

"Where are you?" Logan asked.

Slowly an old woman stepped out of the corner. She had white hair that went down to the ground. Her eyes were big and different colors. She wore a black dress. Her fingers were long, so were her finger nails.

"My name is Layla,'' The woman said,''The quest I want you to go on is very dangerous. Do you like the lsland?"

"No really,'' Logan said,'' We lost one of our friends.''

"Yes,'' Layla said,'' Kathy, very nice girl.''

"How do you know her?" Kurt asked.

"She came here about a week ago,'' Layla said,'' Gave me back my necklases.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' About the quest.''

"Oh yes,'' Layla said,'' I put a spell on this island. It is bigger then you think. The mountain you climb to the cliff is really way high. That's the quest I want you to go on. It will take you nearly five days to get to the top.''

"Why don't you go up there?" Todd asked.

"I'm afraid I'm too old,'' Layla frowned,'' I wouldn't make it. You will have to do this without your powers. The spell I put around the island will not be taken down. You'll need to go through a swamp, filled with spirits. Then through the cave of light. Be careful there is a thing in it, don't touch it. Then climb up through the very hot spot, it's nothing but sand, be careful there as well. There are very dealy snakes, some will just knock you out for hours. You will have to go through the cave with hundreds of spiders. I'll tell you know more. You'll go tomorrow. You need rest and food, it's all in the other room, now go.''

"But vhat happened to Kathy?" Kurt asked.

"I sent her on the same quest when she came here,'' Layla said,'' She might of gotten stuck somewhere on the trail. She has the blue necklase. Don't worry I took off the spell to make people insane off of it.''

"Can we like, have the other necklases?" Kitty asked.

"I need them,'' Layla said,'' There the only thing keeping me alive. I really didn't need the blue and anyway she couldn't take it off. Now go, but don't tell the fat one. He will just slow you down. He'll stay here in the cave. I'll put a spell on him, so he'll be asleep until you get back.''

'Why didn't Kathy die?' Todd thought as they walked to the wall.

"Because that cliff isn't over water,'' Layla said,'' It's over this cave.''

They nodded and started to climb the wall again. When they were all gone, Layla whispered,'' Good luck. You'll need it.'' Then she started to laugh again.

They crawled out of the hole, and climbed down the wall. Fred was sitting by the trees eating lots of bananas.

"Your back,'' Fred said,'' I got some bananas down from the tree.''

Fred handed over some of the bananas. They sat away from Fred.

"Are we going to do this quest?" Lance asked.

"Yes,'' Pietro, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Logan, Rogue, and Logan said.

"We need to,'' Gambit said,'' Kathy might be alive and if we don't den Fred will sleep in t'is cave forever.''

"And we don't want to lose a brotherhood member,'' Pietro added.

"We need to sleep,'' Logan said,'' It's already 6:00. How long were we talking to her? Had to be long. Tomorrow we'll set out on this quest and finish it. Now lets go to sleep.''

They stood up and went over to where they slept. Fred watched them, but just started eating again. Hardly any of them fell asleep. It was about seven when some fell asleep. Kurt, Logan, and Todd were stil awake.

"I can't sleep this early,'' Todd said.

"Just close your eyes,'' Logan said,'' And in a few minutes you'll be asleep.''

"Do you think Kathy's alive?" Todd asked.

Kurt and Logan raised there heads to look at Todd, who was sitting up.

"Maybe,'' Logan said,'' I hope she's alive. That lighter you gave me Kurt was a gift I gave her when we were getting to know each other. I'm shocked she still had it.''

"I hope she's alive too,'' Kurt said,'' Then maybe I can sleep at night. If I knew she vas alive I vould be sleeping right now.''

"I wish I could of known her better,'' Todd whispered,'' She was so nice to me, even when I teased her. Well, except for that name she gave me.''

"Ya,'' Kurt laughed,'' It vas Yoyo.''

"Yoyo?" Logan asked,'' She called you that?"

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' I really din't hate it. It really did sound good for me, but I would never tell the brotherhood.''

"Well,'' Logan said,'' It's 9:00. Go to sleep.''

They laied back down. Logan and Todd fell asleep in about five minutes. It took Kurt nearly two hours, before he fell asleep. Fred had fallen asleep by the trees.


	11. Day Thirteen

**Chapter Eleven **

Morning slowly came. Layla woke them up at 12:00. She had a big smile on her face. She also had a bag with her. Everyone slowly got up. Fred was stil sleeping in the trees.

"What are we searching for?" Logan asked.

"I cannot say,'' Layla said,'' You'll know when you get there.''

Logan nodded and they made there way down the tunnel. When they got to where the end of the tunnel was, Layla set her bag down. She pulled out some weird things.

"These will help you,'' Layla said,'' For you Jean, a nice book,'' She handed Jean the book.'' For Scott; a knife, Logan; an axe, Kitty; gloves, Rogue; a drink, Gambit; a fruit, don't eat or drink them right now. Todd; a box and some arrows, Pietro; a flute, and Lance; a spear.''

"What about Kurt?" Logan asked, looking the axe over.

"He has what he needs,'' Layla said,'' He needs no more then what's in his heart. Now, here is a map.'' She handed the map to Logan.'' It should only take five days to get there and five days to get back, but it migh take two extra days to find the thing. May your quest be a nice one.''

Layla pointed to the door, muttered something in a different language, and the exist appeared. They slowly walked out and looked back. Layla smiled before the door closed. They quickly walked for about an hour before they came to the mountain. It was was bigger then before. It didn't even look like the mountain they saw. There were weird trees every where. If you looked hard, you could see a little spot that had no trees.

"Okay,'' Logan said looking at the map,'' The swamp should be around here. It should be west.''

Kurt took the compess out of his pocket and pointed to the west. They made there way through the trees. Every now and then you could here sounds. Rodue was walking close to Gambit. They came to a clearing. It was very muddy. Logan walked out there first. The mud almost went all the way up his legs.

"I'm not going in there,'' Pietro said,'' I'll ruin my new pants.''

"Why are you wearing new pants?" Kitty asked.

"I bought them for the trip that we were supposed to go on,'' Pietro said,'' But no. The jet had to break down, then just disapear.''

Scott shook his head and pushed Pietro in the mud. Pietro looked at his now ruined pants, then up at Scott, who was laughing. Pietro grabed a hand full of mud and through it at Scott. It hit Scott in the face.

"Enough,'' Logan yelled as everyone started to pick up some mud.'' We need to get out of here. Remember what the woman said? There are spirits here.''

They slowly started to walk across the swamp. They could here people speaking.

"What are they doing?" Someone whispered.

"Looks like they are passing through,'' Someone else whispered,'' But we should tell the leader.''

The voices disapeared. They kept on walking. They were nearly out when something went in front of them. They stopped and looked at it.

"What are you doing in my swamp?" It asked.

"Just need to pass,'' Logan said.

"No one can pass,'' It said,'' Not without giving us something first.''

"But we are trying to get something already,'' Kitty said.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"It's a drink that the spirits need to stay here,'' It said,'' If we don't get it, then we will have to leave and found another spot to go or we might pass on.''

Rodue thought for a moment, then said,'' Is it this drink?" She pulled the vial full of the drink out of her pocket.

The spirit looked it over, then said,'' Yes, it is. You must put it over there.'' The spirit pointed to what looked like a fountain.'' Just set it down on top.''

Rogue quickly walked over to the huge fountain. She couldn't reach the top, so she started to climb up. She was half way there when she nearly fell.

"Be careful,'' Gambit yelled.

Rogue found her footing and started to climb again. She put the vail on the top. She smiled to herself.' That wasn't hard,' Rogue thought. She started to climb back down, but lost her footing and fell. Luckily Gambit caught her.

"Told you to be careful,'' Gambit said walking back over to the others.

"You can put me down,'' Rogue said.

Gambit smiled and put her down. Some of the others were laughing.

"Good,'' The spirit said,'' Now you can pass, but you need to find a different way back.''

The spirit disapeared. They quickly walked on. They walked a little ways from the cave, before they started to shack the mud off.

"Sick,'' Pietro said.

"I wonder if there is any water near by,'' Logan said.

"No,'' Jean said,'' The only water is by the cave of light and that should be about a mile away.''

"That's where we are going,'' Logan said,'' Lets go.''

They began to walk again. Logan was in front, looking at the map. They would turn their direction sometimes, then turn back.

"Great,'' Todd sighed. Todd and Kurt were walking behind everyone else.'' Yo, this is going to take forever.''

"No it von't,'' Kurt said.

"How do you know?" Todd asked.

"I have a feeling that ve vill all get out of here,'' Kurt said,'' And find Kathy.''

It was going dark. They made it to the at 7:00.

"It got dark pretty fast,'' Lance said.

"We'll continue the quest tommorrow,'' Logan said,'' Tonite we'll sleep out side the cave. No one go in it.''

Everyone sat down. They sat down by a tree, Todd and Kurt sat down a little ways away from them.

"This should be a long nite,'' Todd said.

"It vill,'' Kurt agreed.

"Just think,'' Todd said,'' We could find Kathy any day. That would make you happy, right?"

"Ja,'' Kurt said,'' I miss her. I just hope she is alive vhen ve find her.''

The others were all sleeping now. Todd and Kurt looked at them, then looked back at eachother.

"Why don't we go on?" Todd asked.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Go on,'' Todd said,'' We could go on.''

"Ve need to stay vith the others,'' Kurt said.

"Think about it,'' Todd said,'' If we go on, you could be that much closer to finding Kathy. I mean she could be trapped out there, with no food or water.''

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then said,'' Okay, lets go.''

Todd and Kurt stood up and walked into the cave.' Must continue vith the quest,' Kurt thought,' Can't leave Kathy alone out here.'

They walked for about an hour, then Todd stopped.

"Lets take a brake,'' Todd said.

They sat on the ground. It was really light. They talked for awhile, before continuing on there way. They hoped that the others wouldn't be mad and that they would make it through this thing alone.


	12. Day Fourteen

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyone woke up at 7:00. They looked around. Logan noticed that two people were missing.

"Where are Kurt and Todd?" Logan asked.

"They must of gone ahead,'' Jean said.

"We must catch up,'' Scott said,'' This is very dangerous.''

They got up and quickly ran into the cave.

_Tood and Kurt_

They were walking through the heat. They had to stop when they came close to a snake.

"We should of vaited,'' Kurt muttered as they stoped again.

"It's hot,'' Todd said almost falling over.'' I'm getting dizzy.''

Kurt grabed Todds arm and started to walk again.

"Ve are almost there,'' Kurt whispered,'' Just a few more steps.''

"Good,'' Todd said,'' I hope there is a place where we can rest.''

_The others_

"It's so bright,'' Kitty said covering her eyes.

"Just keep walking,'' Logan said.

They walked on. They passed a corner, making sure not to touch anything. Soon they came to the end. When they steped out of the cave it was very hot.

"Man,'' Scott said,'' It's hot.''

"We're in the hot spot,'' Jean said,'' Be careful. There are snakes. They must of passed through here. There's their foot prints.''

They walked on, but had to stop for a few minutes, because of a snake.

"It must of taken Kurt and Todd awhile to get through here,'' Logan said,'' They could stil be here. Lets walk faster.''

They started to walk again. They walked for nearly ten minutes before stopping again. They waited fave minutes for the sanke to leave, then continued. Kitty walked ahead of the group.

"Kitty,'' Logan said,'' Stay with the group.''

"AAAHHHH,'' Kitty screamed before falling down.

A snake slithered away. Logan quickly ran over to Kitty. He felt her pulse. She was stil alive. He picked her up.

"What happened?" Lance asked,'' Is she alright? Will she be okay? Tell me.''

"She'll be fine,'' Jean said looking over the bite,'' Just one that will knock you out.''

"You can carry her,'' Logan said handing Kitty over to Lance.'' I need to lead.''

They started to walk again.

"It's alright Kitty,'' Lance whispered,'' I'll watch after you.''

"She's knocked out Lance,'' Pietro said,'' She can't hear you.''

"Shut up,'' Lance yelled.

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' But watch where you're walking.''

"What does...'' Lance ran into Jean, who fell down.'' Sorry Jean.''

Jean stood up, wiping the dirl off her face and clothes. She turned around and looked at Lance

"Watch where you're walking,'' Jean snapped.

Jean turned back around and started to walk again. Lance quickly followed. It took nearly three hours to get out of there. Soon they came to a cave. It had trees around it.

"Hello friends,'' Todd said coming from behind a tree.'' That took you long.''

Logan walked up to him and said,'' You had us worried. Where's Kurt?"

"He's knocked out,'' Todd said pointing to Kurt.'' Bit by a snake while trying to help me.''

Logan walked over to Kurt, picked him up, and walked back to the others. Todd followed behind him.

"Knocked out,'' Logan said setting him down next to Kity,'' We'll have to wait until they wake up. We need all the help we can get to go in there.''

A noise came from the cave. Everyone sat down. Listening to all the different noises. It was only 6:30.

"This is crazy,'' Pietro said,'' We should just of left. Who care about Fred anyway? All he does is eat all the food.''

"But what about Kathy?" Rogue asked,'' If I remember right. Someone had a crush on her.''

"No I didn't,'' Pietro said everyone was looking at him.'' Okay. I had a little crush on her.''

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' Didn't she give you a bloody nose when you tried to hit on her?"

Everyone started laughing, except Pietro.

"Todd,'' Pietro yelled,'' If I remember right. She hit you over the head with a bat, when you tried.''

"Hey,'' Todd yelled while everyone else was laughing.'' She knocked you out for a week, remember?"

"Okay,'' Logan said after he stoped laughing.'' Enough teasing.''

"It's not as bad,'' Pietro yelled, ignoring Logan.'' She hit you with your own slime.''

"She beat you in a race,'' Todd yelled,'' And she gave you a head start.''

Everyone was laughing again.

"She tied your tongue to the flag pole. When there was a storm. You nearly got hit by lightning.''

"She dyed your hait pink when it was time for prom. Your date really got a laugh.''

"She put glue on your seat in math. You had to go home and get another pair.''

"OKAY,'' Logan shouted,'' ENOUGH.''

Todd and Pietro were silent. Everyone else stoped laughing. Not one seemed to notice that Kurt was awake.

"Did she really do all that stuff to you?" Kurt asked.

"Ya,'' Todd and Pietro said.

"She did more,'' Lance said.

"Okay,'' Logan said looking at Kitty,'' We'll camp here for tonite, since Kitty won't be up for a few more hours and don't tease each other.''

It was almost 7:30. Logan walked off some where.

"Remember when she made you run into the flag pole," Todd said.

"Hey,'' Pietro said as everyone else started laughing again.'' She tied your tongue in knocks, so you talked funny.''

"She put glue in your shoes, so you couldn't take them off.''

"She tied your hair up in ponytails. You couldn't take them out, so you had to go through the whole day with them.''

"Yo, she nailed you to the wall, in the girls bathroom.''

"I SAID ENOUGH,'' Logan shouted walking over to them.

Everyone went silent. Logan put down the wood he was carrying. He moved some rocks around them, took out Kathys lighter and started a fire. It was getting dark. Everyone sat around the fire. Kitty was stil knocked out. Soon everyone was goign to sleep. They had a big day tomorrow.


	13. Day Fifteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyone was slowly waking up. It was about 9:00. They made a fire and found some food. Pietro was telling Kurt something.

"He tried to kiss her once,'' Pietro whispered.

"I don't vant to know anymore,'' Kurt yelled.

"Is he talking about me?" Todd asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt said.

"Pietro,'' Todd yelled,'' I remember a curtain person who did kiss her and ended up in the hospital.''

Everyone was laughing again.

"Not funny,'' Pietro yelled,'' She put him in a comma for almost a month.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' No more. We need to focus on this quest.''

They were silent. They started to walk into the cave. Logan was leading. Kurt was right next to him.

"I wish I could of seen what happened to them,'' Logan whispered.

"I did see half the stuff,'' Kurt said,' The funniest thing that happened vas vhen she glued their backs together.''

They walked in silence. There was noise all around them.

"Keep close,'' Logan said.

Pietro ran ahead of him. He ran about five feet ahead, then turned around.

"Nothing is going to happen,'' Pietro said.

Just then a spider came down, grabed Pietro, pulled him up and out of site. Logan quickly jumped up after him. He saw Pietro holding onto a branch. Logan quickly picked up a rock and through it at the spider, but it missed the spider and hit Pietro.

"Watch it,'' Pietro yelled some blood running down his head.

Logan quickly grabbed his axe and hit the spider over the head, which it quickly let go and ran off. Pietro quickly got up and wiped the blood off his face. He looked at Logan.

"Come on,'' Logan said jumpping back down.

Pietro quickly jumpped down after him. He walked behind Logan the rest of the time. They came to the other side about an hour later.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' We don't know what we have to deal with now, so be careful.''

"And look out for Kathy,'' Kurt added.

They walked on. They didn't know which way to go, so they went straight. They walked for about five minutes before stopping.

"Jean,'' Logan said,'' A little help.''

"I'm sorry,'' Jean said,'' But I might of skipped more then one chapter. I don't remember reading anything about this.''

"Great,'' Logan muttered,'' Lets keep going straight.''

They walked for another five minutes. They came to a clearing, but there was no way they could cross. It was a cliff, about 15 feet wide. They would have to jump it, since there was no way around.

"This must go all the way around the mountain,'' Kitty said,'' How can that be?"

"You have seen weird creatures, Kitty,'' Lance said,'' This surprises you?''

"Well no,'' Kitty said,'' It's just freaky. I wonder how far it goes down.''

Logan was standing at the edge.' How do we get across?' Logan thought,' Trail must get harder. Maybe I can throw everyone across.'

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' I think I have it.''

Kitty was standing close to the edge, not listening to Logan.

"This goes down far,'' Kitty said.

"Kitty,'' Logan said,'' Don't get to close to the edge.''

"Don't worry,'' Kitty said, then lost her balance and fell.

"KITTY,'' Lance shouted running over to the edge.

Kitty was hanging onto the side of the cliff.

"HELP,'' Kitty shouted.

Lance got on his stomach and reached down. He was about an inch away. Logan came over and reached down. Kitty grabed Logans hand and he pulled her up. Lance got up and looked at Kitty.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"I just fell off a cliff,'' Kitty said,'' How do you think I feel?"

Logan picked Kitty up and through her across the cliff. She landed on the other side.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kitty shouted as she stood up.

"It worked,'' Logen said,'' Next.''

Kurt walked over to him. Logan quickly through him across. Next was Todd, Jean, Lance, Scott, Rogue, and Gambit.

"You are not throwing me,'' Pietro said,'' I'll jump.''

"You won't make it,'' Logan said.

Pietro looked over the cliff, then at the others.

"Fine,'' Pietro sighed.

Logan grabed him and through him acrossed.

"Come on,'' Kurt yelled.

Logan looked over the edge. He backed up about five feet, ran and jumped. He just bearly made it. They walked about twenty feet away from the cliff.

"How long has it been, since we've been here?" Jean asked.

"About fourteen days,'' Scott said,'' Just about sixteen more days left.''

"And to think,'' Pietro said,'' We'll spend most of those days on this quest.''

"About ten days on this quest,'' Logan said,'' That's alot. That would leave us with six days. I wonder if that lady will let us have a nice time after this.''

"Look vhat I found,'' Kurt said.

He held out his hand. In it there was a ring.

"That's Kathys ring,'' Logan said,'' Her shocking ring. I wonder why she brought that. We must continue.''

They started walking again.

"Do you think Kathy is close by?" Todd asked.

"Maybe,'' Logan said,'' She could of lost that ring on the way and not of noticed.''

They walked straight again. Logan was walking fast.

"Logan,'' Jean said,'' Slow down. We can't walk as fast as you.''

"Then run,'' Logan snapped.

No one said anything. They picked up the pace. It was almost 10:00 when they stopped. It was dark.' To dark to see anything,' Logan thought.

"We'll sleep here,'' Logan said,'' Tomorrow we leave at dawn.''

"That's like, at five,'' Kitty said.

"Then you better get to sleep,'' Logan snapped.

Everyone sat away from Logan, who was looking around. He was muttering to himself. Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Lance, Pietro, Gambit, Todd, and Scott fell asleep in about ten minutes. Kurt watched Logan walk around. He stood up and started to walk with Logan.

"You should sleep Kurt,'' Logan said.

"I can't,'' Kurt said,'' Not vith her out there all alone.''

"You can keep watch then,'' Logan said,'' I haven't really got that much sleep.''

"Okay,'' Kurt said.

Logan laied down and was asleep in about a minute.' Vhere are you,' Kurt thought. He closed his eyes.

'Not far.'

Kurts eyes snaped open.

'Vhere?'

'Not far.'

'Please tell me.'

'Not far from you.'

"Logan,'' Kurt yelled.

Logan quickly jumped up.

"What?" Logan asked getting ready to fight.

"Kathy,'' Kurt said,'' I heard her voice.''

Logan stood up stright and sighed,'' Kurt, Kathy could be anywhere. Your tired. Get some sleep.''

"But,'' Kurt started.

"Sleep,'' Logan said laying back down.

Kurt laied down.' Maybe it vas just my mind,' Kurt thought. He was to sleep in about a half an hour.


	14. Day Sixteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"WAKE UP,'' Logan yelled,'' It's dawn. Now lets go.''

They all looked at Logan, who was ready to go. They got up. Rogue was leaning aganst a tree, half asleep. Gambit walked over to her.

"You okay?" Gambit asked.

"Yes,'' Rogue said,'' Just tired.''

"I'll carry you,'' Gambit said picking her up.'' You can sleep.''

"Thanks,'' Rogue said, closing her eyes.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Lets go.''

They began to walk into the forest. It was stil a little dark. No one said anything for nearly two hours. They came to a river. It was about twenty feet wide.

"It must go all the way around the mountain,'' Kitty said,'' Is that possible?"

"On this island,'' Jean said,'' Yes it is.''

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' Logan can't throw us acrossed this.''

"I won't need you,'' Logan said,'' The water doesn't look that deep. We'll walk across.''

Logan jumped into the water. The water was up to his neck. He quickly got out.

"Cold?" Lance asked.

"Very,'' Logan said,'' But we need to get acrossed anyway, so come on.''

They all got in the water. Everyone; except Logan, Pietro, Lance, Gambit, Jean, and Scott; had to swim. Logan kept a hold of Kurts shirt.

"Help,'' Todd said,'' The water is too deep.''

Pietro grabed his arm. Kitty was more like skiping acrossed. She would got under the water for a second, then bounce an inch ahead of where she was. Gamibt triped and droped Rogue in the water. She came up shacking her head. She looked at Gambit.

"What happened?" Rogue asked, looking around.'' Why are we in the middle of a river?"

Gambit picked her up and began to walk again.

"Just getting arcossed de river,'' Gambit said.

Logan was the first one acrossed. He helped Kurt out of the water. Soon everyone was out.

"Come on,'' Logan said.

"But Logan,'' Scott said,'' Everyone is wet. We'll freeze.''

"We need to continue,'' Logan snaped.

"What is wrong with you?" Scott snaped back.

"Nothing,'' Logan yelled,'' I just want to get this quest done.''

"That's not it,'' Scott said,'' You want to find Kathy. Don't you?"

"YES,'' Logan shouted,'' I WANT HER BACK, OKAY. SHE IS MY DAUGHTER. WOULD YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER TO BE OUT THERE?''

"No,'' Scott said,'' I wouldn't, but you got to slow down. We can't all keep up.''

"Then stay behind,'' Logan snarled,'' Be that way. I'm going on, anyone can come if they want.''

Logan began to walk into the forest. Everyone quickly followed. Kurt ran up to Logan.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"How can I be okay,'' Logan asked,'' She's out there. I know it.''

Everyone was trying to keep up with Logan. Gambit was almost running. He was stil carrying Rogue.

"You can put me down,'' Rogue said.

Gamibt stopped and set her down. They ran to catch up. They came to another clearing. It was made of nothing, but rock. The sun was shining bright on it. The was a line, where the sun stopped. Logan took a step over it and pulled his foot back in.

"It's hot,'' Logan said looking at his shoe,'' It burnt my shoe.''

"Will have to wait until night,'' Jean said.

"It's 5:00,'' Logan said,'' Three hours until it gets dark.''

Kurt took out a match and through it over the line. It caught on fire before it hit the ground. Kurt was looking at the clearing. He kept throwing things, that would catch on fire or melt before they hit the ground. He took out a piece of paper and put half of it over the line. That half was burnt in a second, but the fire didn't go over the line.

"It can't go over,'' Kurt whispered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"The fire,'' Kurt said,'' Can't go over the line.''

"How odd,'' Logan said walking away.

Roue was sitting on Gambits lap.

"So,'' Roue said,'' You do know that we can't date, when we get off this island.''

"Why not?" Gambit asked.

"Because of my power,'' Rogue said,'' We couldn't do what we are doing now.''

"Den lets mak it last,'' Gambit whispered, before kissing Rogue.

Some of the people were watching.

"Get a room,'' Pietro said.

Gambit and Rogue looked at him, then started talking. Kurt was stil trying to find a way acrossed the thing. He had burned nearly all the blank papers from Kathys diary.' Kathys lighter is made of the same metal as her claws,' Kurt thought. He took out the lighter and put half of it over the line. Nothing happened to it. Kurt pulled it back and touched it. It was cold. He put it back over the line. He put his hand on the part that was in the sun. The lighter was cold, but his hand was slowly getting hot. He pulled his hand and lighter back over.' That must be how Kathy got acrossed.'

"Find out anything interesting?" Jean asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt said,'' The metal of the lighter doesn't get hot, but stays cold.''

"How nice,'' Scott said,'' Only one more hour.''

Kurt kept putting the lighter ove the line. Soon it was almost dark. Logan steped over the line. It wasn't that hot.

"Come on,'' Logan said.

The others quickly followed. They had to jump from rock to rock. Lance triped and cut his knee. Logan helped him up. They had to be careful now that it was dark.

"This way,'' Kurt said,'' Vatch out for the bump.''

'How do you know where everything is?" Todd asked.

"Because I can see in the dark,'' Kurt said.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Lets take a brake.''

Everyone sat down.

"I wonder why this place is so hot,'' Kitty said.

"It reminds me of Steves power,'' Scott said,'' Melting things.''

"What happened to him?" Jean asked.

"He didn't want to come on this trip,'' Pietro said,'' So he left in the morning, so Mystique just left without waiting for him. Lucky if you ask me. I wish I would of left with him.''

"I wish you would of too,'' Scott muttered.

"Come on,'' Logan said, before anyone could say anything else.

They started walking again. They walked for an hour in silence.

''How wide is this?" Lance asked.

"Very wide,'' Jean said,'' But we are almost there.''

"STOP,'' Pietro shouted and everyone stoped.'' My foot is stuck.''

Kurt walked over to Pietro and looked at his foot.

"It's stuck in tight,'' Kurt muttered.'' Try to pull it out.''

"I tried,'' Pietro said trying to pull it out again.

Kurt stuck his tail down into the crack.

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked,'' Stop. That tickles.''

Pietro pulled his foot out of the crack and Kurt walked back over to Logan. They continued to walk.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"I tickled his foot,'' Kurt said.

Soon they were to the woods again. They went about tweny feet into the forest and sat down.

"This is where we will camp'' Logan said,'' Day four is over. Tomorrow we should be close to the top.''

"Logan,'' Kitty said,'' I'm hungry.''

"there is nothing I can do about that,'' Logan said,'' There is no food around here and it's the middle of the night. Go to sleep.''

Soon nearly everyone was asleep. Todd, Kurt, and Rogue were stil awake. Todd and Kurt were talking.

"Go to sleep,'' Rouge snaped.

Todd and Kurt shut up and went to sleep. Rogue was asleep about ten minutes later.


	15. Day Seventeen

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sun slowly came up. Logan was awake at 6:00.

"Okay,'' Logan yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Logan,'' Scott said,'' Everyone is tired. We need sleep and food.''

"We need to get going,'' Logan said,'' This should be the day we get to the top of the mountain.''

Everyone got up and followed Logan. They found some food on the way, which made them happy. They walked for about ten more minutes.

"Now what is this?" Pietro asked.

They were at a ditch, that probably went all the way around the mountain.

"It ain't that deep,'' Logan said,'' We should be able to walk down and up it.''

Logan started down it. Everyone else slowly followed. Kitty triped and rolled down to the bottom. Lance quickly ran down to her, followed by everyone else.

"Kitty,'' Lance said,'' You okay?"

"My leg,'' Kitty cried,'' I think it's broken.''

"Pick her up,'' Logan said,'' You'll need to carry her the rest of the way.''

"We need to bandage her leg first,'' Jean said,'' I need some sticks.''

"Here, use my arrows,'' Todd said handing them to Jean.

Everyone watched Jean. When she was done she stood up.

"That should work,'' Jean said,'' Now you can pick her up.''

Lance picked up Kitty, who wraped her arms around his neck. They started to walk again. It took nearly two hours to get out of the ditch.

"It shouldn't be much longer,'' Logan said.

They continued to walk.

"Look,'' Kurt said,'' I can see the top.''

Everyone looked up. They only had a little more to walk. They walked to the top, which was flat.

"This must go for miles,'' Todd said looking around.

"Which way do we go?" Scott asked.

"Lets go straight,'' Logan said.

They walked straight for about two hours. They didn't find anything.

"What are we looking for?" Pietro asked.

"She didn't say,'' Logan said,'' She said that we would know when we see it.''

"We should split up,'' Lance said.

"We have no way of keeping contacted,'' Scott said.

"We have the rings,'' Todd said,'' I took Steves ring.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Todd, Jean, Scott, Lance, and Kitty go that way. Kurt, Pietro, Rogue, Gambit, and I will go this way. Scott, you're in charge of that group.''

They split up in their groups.

_Logans group_

They walked for about an hour in silence.

"Logan,'' Rogue said,'' W've been searching for an hour. There is no way we are going to find it.''

"She gave us two days to find it,'' Logan said,'' And I'm going to find it.''

"But ve stil have to find Kat,'' Kurt said.

"We will,'' Logan said,'' But she is doing the same thing we are doing. So we might see her on the way.''

"T'is is a bad idea,'' Gambit whispered,'' I can feel it.''

"Did she ever say why she wanted this?" Rogue asked.

"No,'' Logan said,'' Most be important.''

_Scotts group_

"Why do you get to be leader?" Lance asked.

"Because Logan said that I was leader,'' Scott said,'' Just deal with it.''

"But I want to be leader,'' Lance whined.

"I don't think he would let a whiner be the leader,'' Jean said.

"I'm not a whiner,'' Lance said,'' I just want to lead.''

"Well,'' Todd said,'' You're not leader. It's better to follow any way.''

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Because the leader goes first,'' Todd said,'' If anything jumps out in front of us, he'll be the first to fall.''

"Hey,'' Kitty said,'' That's my team mate you're talking about.''

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked.

"Nothing,'' Lance, Todd, and Kitty said.

They walked in silence for five minutes.

"Hey Kitty,'' Lance whispered,'' Why did we break up?"

"I don't know,'' Kitty said,'' I forgot. All of a sudden I feel like Jean.''

"HEY,'' Jean shouted,'' I DON'T FORGET EVERYTHING?"

"Whatever,'' Kitty whispered,'' She forgot her own birthday.''

_Logans group_

"Slow down Logan,'' Rogue said,'' We've been running for two hours, without a brake.''

Logan stoped and everyone sat down. Rogue put her head on Gambits shoulder.

"You need to slow down,'' Kurt said,'' Or ve vill not be able to keep up.''

"You need to keep up,'' Logan said.

"If I had my powers I would be able to search this place in five seconds,'' Pietro said.

"Am I talking to you?" Logan asked.

"No,'' Pietro muttered.

"Then shut up,'' Logan said,'' Now Kurt, you need to stay close and try not to fall behind. We don't need to lose someone in this place.''

Logan looked over at Rogue and Gambit, who were sleeping. He looked at Pietro, who was looking at his flute.

"I wonder why she gave me a flute,'' Pietro said,'' I'm not good at playing things.''

"Why don't you try?" Logan said.

"No,'' Pietro said,'' She might of used this before she gave it to me.''

It was getting dark, so they decided to set up camp.

_Scotts group_

"We will make camp here,'' Scott said,'' It's almost dark and I bet Logan had stoped to make camp.''

"I bet he hasn't,'' Lance said,'' He wants to finish this quest. No matter what it takes.''

"I thought this would be harder,'' Todd said,'' The way that lady explained it.''

They started getting camp set up. Lance sat Kitty down and helped the others. Soon camp was set. Scott made a fire.

"Look,'' Kitty said,'' There is smoke in the sky. That must be where the others are.''

"Probably,'' Todd said.

Soon it was dark. They were to sleep in about ten minutes.

_Logans group_

"Go to sleep,'' Logan yelled,'' We are getting up early in the morning.''

Rogue, Gamibt, and Pietro fell to sleep in five minutes. Kurt was staring at the sky. Logan sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt sighed,'' Just thinking.''

"You should sleep,'' Logan said,'' We have got a long day tomorrow.''

Kurt went to sleep in about an hour. logan watched him for awhile, before looking up at the sky. He fell asleep thinking that they would find the thing tomorrow.


	16. Day Eighteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Logans group_

"Wake up,'' Logan yelled,'' We are leaving.''

Pietro, Rogue, and Gambit got up. The sun was not up yet.

"The sun's not up,'' Pietro said,'' Why are we going right now? We should wait until the sun is up the rest of the way.''

"No,'' Logan said,'' We must leave now.''

"I think that's a bad idea,'' Rogue said,'' Kurts sick.''

Logan went over to Kurt, who was stil. He bent down and felt Kurts forhead.

"He has a fever,'' Logan said standing up.

"So,'' Gambit said,'' We can't go.''

"No,'' Logan said picking Kurt up.'' We are going. Now lets go.''

_Scotts group_

The sun was just barely coming up.

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' Time to get going.''

The others got up and they started walking.

"I stil don't see why I'm not leader,'' Lance said.

"Because Logan made me leader,'' Scott said,'' And you're a brotherhood member.''

Kitty was walking, her leg wasn't broken, but it stil hurt. Lance walked by her side, making sure they didn't lose her.

"We should be somewhere in awhile,'' Scott said.

"Somewhere,'' Jean said,'' There is no where to go. This is a waste of time.''

"No it's not,'' Lance said,'' What would we do on the beach? Nothing, we would of probably starved to death.''

"This is an quest,'' Kitty added,'' That's kind of fun. Layla said this was dangerous. We haven't run into any danger.''

Just then something ran into Kitty, who screamed and jumped out of the way. Pietro was laughing his head off.

"That was so funny,'' Pietro laughed,'' You should of seen your face.''

Logan, Gambit, and Rogue came walking out of the bushes.

"You guys okay?" Logan asked.

"Yes,'' Scott said,'' But we didn't find anything.''

"It's okay,'' Logan said,'' We'll walk straight.''

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Jean asked.

"He has a fever,'' Logan said.

They walked straight in silence for about ten minutes. They came to a clearing. There was a path that lead to what looked like a small prymaid. The path was long. Logan sat Kurt down on the ground. He began to walk down the path, but something through him back. He got back up and looked at everyone else.

"How are we supposed to get passed this?" Pietro asked.

"Easy,'' Logan said.

Logan ran down the path, but something grabed his leg and he was upside down in the air, by a rope.

"Easy,'' Scott said,'' This is probably what that lady meant.''

Logan was trying to untie his leg. Lance ran over to him, but landed in a trap and was hanging upside down next to Logan.

"Good job,'' Logan said.

"I'll try,'' Pietro yelled, grabbing the kinfe out of Scotts back pocket.

Pietro ran and jumped onto Lances rope.

"Get your foot out of my face,'' Lance yelled.

Pietro cut the rope and they fell down. Pietro jumped to his feet and cut Logans rope and they fell down. They stood up. Logan took Lances spear and touched the ground in different places. Some traps went off. The others ran over to them. Scott was helping Kurt run.

"We must be careful,'' Logan said,'' There are traps everywhere.''

"Why don't one of us run first to make sure?" Kitty asked.

"Good idea,'' Logan said.

"Lance, you wanted to be leader,'' Scott said.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Lance, run ahead.''

"This is not what I meant,'' Lance muttered.

Lance ran forward. Fire shot at him, but he kept running. Spikes came out of the ground, but he kept running. Then a knives came swinging acrossed the path, that's when Lance stoped running and ran back screaming. He ran behind the others.

"That was scary,'' Lance hissed.

"Now we know what some of the trail is,'' Logan said,'' Everyone ready?"

"Um... Logan,'' Scott said,'' I don't think Kurt will make it. His fever is getting worse. We can't leave him, but he can't go on. What should we do?"

"Jean and you can stay here,'' Logan said,'' I'm sure you guys can watch him. Kitty must stay here as well. That leg is slowing you down.''

The four ran back down the trail. Scott was helping Kurt again.

"Okay,'' Logan said, when the four were at the end of the trail.'' Let go.''

The rest of the team ran down the trail. They had to dodge fire and jump over the spikes. Then they were at the swinging knives. They each ran through one at a time. Lance got his hand cut, but made it.

"Now what?" Pietro asked.

"Lance,'' Logan said,'' Run ahead.''

"No way,'' Lance said,'' Pietro can run ahead.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Pietro go ahead.''

"This is stupid,'' Pietro muttered.

Pietro ran ahead, but didn't go that far. He steped into a trap and was now stuck in a hole. The others ran over to the hole. Pietro was hanging onto the side. There were spikes at the bottom. Logan got on his stomach and reached down. Pietro quickly grabed his hand, just as the thing he was holding onto broke and fell to the ground. Logan pulled him out of the hole.

"Now,'' Logan said,'' Run ahead.''

"No,'' Pietro groaned,'' Ask Todd.''

"Todd,'' Logan said,'' It's your turn.''

"I'm going to die,'' Todd muttered.

Todd ran ahead. He ran about ten feet when two ropes, out of no where, came out and grabed his arms. The ropes went into the air and pulled him up too.

"How did that happen?" Rogue asked,'' Is that even possible?"

"On t'is island,'' Gambit said,'' It's possible.''

Logan took the knife from Pietro and ran forward, cutting the rope. Logan kept on running. They were over half way there. Vines grabed his legs and triped him. The others were running over to him. Lance took his spear and stabed the vines in different places. The vines went back to the sides and logan got up. They quickly continued running down the trail, ditching everything that was thrown at them. They ran up the small prymaid. When they came to the top, they stoped and stared at the thing.

"What is it,'' Rogue asked.

No one answered. The thing was in a bright light. Logan steped forward and reached for it.

"It might be a trap,'' Lance said,'' Acid, or something that will hurt.''

Logan reached in and pulled his hand back.

"There's nothing there,'' Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked,'' It has to be there. If it's not, then we did that for nothing.''

Logan reached into it again.

"I got something,'' Logan said.

Logan pulled his hand out. He was holding a very old piece of paper. Logan unrolled the piece of paper and some kind of weird writing was on it. He rolled it back up and put it in his pocket.

"Is that it?" Lance asked,'' Can we go back?"

"Yes,'' Logan said,'' Lets go back.''

They quickly ran, without stopping back down the trail. When they came to the end, the others were sitting on the ground.

"Is Kurt alright?" Logan asked.

"His fever is getting worse,'' Jean said,'' We'll need to stay here for tonite.''

"Fine,'' Logan said,'' It's getting dark anyway.''

They set up camp. The sun went down and it was dark. Logan stayed by Kurt, who was sleeping. Everyone else was alseep too. Logan didn't go to sleep for about five hours.


	17. Day Nineteen

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sun was coming up. It was about 9:00.

"Up,'' Logan said,'' We need to get back.''

"But Kurts stil sick,'' Jean said.

"And my leg hurts,'' Kitty added.

"And I think my cuts infected,'' Lance said.

"But we need to get back,'' Logan said,'' I want to get done with this quest. Now fix the problem. We leave in an hour.''

Logan walked off. The others were silent for about two minutes.

"We can't go anywhere,'' Jean said,'' Kurts fever is too high.''

"My leg is sore,'' Kitty said,'' I think it's swollen.''

"And my cut is going green,'' Lance added.

"EW,'' Kitty shouted moving away from Lance.

"Stop messing around,'' Logan yelled,'' We are leaving in a half and hour, now get camp taken down.''

They quickly took down camp.

"This is stupid,'' Pietro said,'' We shouldn't go on today. Three people are down and he don't care. I thought the x-men were suposed to help people.''

"We do help people,'' Scott said,'' Logan just wants to get off this mountain.''

"I think he's mad that we didn't find Kathy,'' Todd muttered.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Time to go.''

"But Kurt can't even walk,'' Jean said,'' He can't even stand.''

Logan walked over to Kurt and picked him up.

"Now,'' Logan said,'' Lets go. I'm sure you can carry Kitty too.''

Pietro picked up Kitty. They began to walk into the forest. They walked for about three hours in silence. Logan stoped and sat Kurt down.

"Why are we stoping?" Scott asked.

"Kurt,'' Logan said,'' His fever has gotten worse. We'll have to stop and stay here for awhile.''

Pietro sat Kitty down and Lance sat down next to her. Jean, Scott, and Logan were looking at Kurt.

"He might need food,'' Jean said,'' People do get sick if they don't eat.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Scott, Pietro, Todd, and Jean go find some food. We all need it anyway.''

The four nodded and ran off. The others watched them for awhile.

"How long do you t'ink dey will be?" Gambit asked.

"It should be awhile,'' Logan said,'' We might have to stay here tonite.''

"Good,'' Kitty said,'' My leg hurts. It's going like, purple.''

"Sick,'' Lance muttered.

"It's not as sick as that cut or yours,'' kitty snaped.

"No fighting,'' Logan said.

"We are not fighting,'' Kitty said,'' We are arguing. There is a difference.''

Logan just shook his head. The others began to talk.

"Kurt,'' Logan whispered,'' Wake up.''

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, just a little. He stared at Logan for awhile before closing his eyes.

"No sleeping,'' Logan said, giving Kurt a little push.

"Go avay,'' Kurt groaned.

"No,'' Logan said,'' Jean, Scott, Todd, and Pietro went to get some food.''

Kurt gave a weak smile, before he fell back to sleep.

"No going to sleep,'' Logan said, giving Kurt another push.

"I'm tired,'' Kurt moaned.

"No,'' Logan said,'' You need to stay up.''

"Vhy,'' Kurt asked.

"Because,'' Logan said,'' I said so. Now stay awake.''

"Logan,'' Rogue said,'' Let him, he needs it.''

"Fine,'' logan sighed.

"Thank you, Rogue,'' Kurt whispered before falling back to sleep.

Logan walked over and sat down by the others.

"He should stay awake,'' Logan said.

"He's weak,'' Kitty said,'' He needs rest, Logan.''

They were silent the rest of the time. Jean, Scott, Todd, and Pietro came back about an hour later. They had some bananas. Logan took two and went over to Kurt, who was stil sleeping.

"Kurt,'' Logan whispered and Kurt slowly opened his eyes.'' We got some food.''

Kurt took one of the bananas from Logan, who smiled and went back over to the others.

"How is he?" Jean asked.

"He can talk,'' Logan said,'' He'll be fine, after he eats.''

The others ate their bananas.

"It's only 5:00,'' Logan said,'' I guess we should continue.''

"No,'' Kitty groaned,'' I don't want to continue.''

"We have to,'' Logan said,'' Now get up. How much more food do we have?"

"We have about twenty more bananas and some coconuts,'' Scott said, looking over at Kurt.'' And you might want to wake hime up.''

"Kurt,'' Logan said bending down next to Kurt.'' Time to go.''

"Too tired,'' Kurt groaned,'' Go avay.''

Logan sighed and picked Kurt up. Pietro had picked Kitty up. They started walking again. They walked for about two hours in silence.

"Logan,'' Jean said,'' We need to stop for at least to rest.''

"Fine,'' Logan said,'' But for only five minutes.''

Everyone stoped and sat down. Logan sat Kurt down before he sat down.

"I don't want to sit on your lap,'' Kitty snaped.

"Fine,'' Pietro said pushing Kitty off his lap.

Kitty moved over to Lance, who smiled.

"How long are ve staying here?" Kurt whispered.

"Only a little while,'' Logan said,'' We'll be out of here in no time.''

About five minutes later they started walking again. They walked for about an hour in silence. The sun was going down.

"It's getting dark,'' Todd said.

"Make a point,'' Logan said.

"We should set up camp,'' Scott said.

"Look,'' Logan said,'' The mountains starting to go down. We must be at the side. We'll sleep here. Get camp set up.''

They quickly got camp set up. Logan sat Kurt down, by a tree. They ate some bananas, before the sun went down.

"We'll leave at about 7:00,'' Logan said,'' We really need to get down. We only have about twelve more days on this island.''

"Lets hope they go by fast,'' Jean said.

Mostly everyone went to sleep an hour later. Rogue and Gambit were stil awake.

"It's so quiet out here,'' Rogue whispered.

"It would be nice for a vacation,'' Gambit said,'' If it wasn't magical.''

Rogue put her head on Gambits shoulder and was to sleep in about five minutes. Gambit put an arm around Rogue, before he went to sleep.


	18. Day Twenty

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' It's 7:00. Time to go.''

Everyone turned to Logan.

"We need to get some sleep for once,'' Scott said.

"You can sleep when we get down the mountain,'' Logan said,'' Now get up.''

Jean went over to Kurt, who was stil sleeping.

"Kurt,'' Jean whispered,'' Time to go. Get up.''

Kurt opened his eyes alittle.

"It's 6:00,'' Kurt moaned,'' School don't start for another hour.''

Jean stared at Kurt for awhile. Kurt closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Logan walked over to them.

"Is his fever down?" Logan asked.

"Just alittle,'' Jean said,'' It's not down far enough. He stil can't walk, so you'll need to carry him. He might start talking crazy.''

"Is that bad?" Logan asked picking up Kurt.

"Well no, not really,'' Jean said,'' He might say one of his secrets. Sometimes it's funny.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Time to go.''

"But my cut needs to be looked at,'' Lance said,'' It's green and swollen.''

"My leg is like, purple and swollen,'' Kitty said.

"Pietro can carry you, Kitty,'' Logan said and Pietro picked up Kitty.'' And you can walk with a cut on your hand. Now lets go.''

They started walking in silence.

"The trail looks different,'' Scott said,'' Are we going the right way?"

"Ya,'' Todd said running over to a tree.'' I used one of my arrows to draw a picture in a tree and here it is.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' We are going straight and hopefully get to whatever it was we passed.''

They walked down straight for about an hour.

"Did we always go straight?" Kitty asked.

"Yes,'' Logan said,'' We turned sometimes at the buttom. Don't forget we need to find another way around the spirits.''

"How is Kurt doing?" Jean asked looking down at Kurt, who had his eyes just a little bit opened.

"Test on Monday,'' Kurt muttered,'' Got to study.''

"It's summer,'' Todd said, confused,'' How can he have a test on Monday. What day is it anyway?"

"He's dilusional,'' Jean said,'' He'll be saying crazy things until he's better.''

"I'm going to be late for class,'' Kurt groaned.

They walked in silence until they came back to the ditch. They stoped and sat down about five feet away from the ditch.

"Stupid mountain,'' Todd said.

"I think it's kind of cool,'' Pietro said and everyone stared at him.'' In its own way, I mean.''

"There is nothing cool about this place,'' Rogue said,'' It's practicly a death trap for mutants. I bet the government made this island and are going to put all the mutants on it.''

"Nice theory,'' Gambit said,'' Dey are doing a good job at it. It would take awhile t'ough and dey wouldn't wait t'at long just to kill mutants.''

"He's right,'' Logan said,'' They would probably bomb the island.''

"Vould you be quiet,'' Kurt whispered and Logan looked at him.'' I'm trying to study for the test on Tuesday.''

"There is no test on Tuesday,'' Logan said.

"Okay teacher,'' Kurt whispered,'' I'll get the work into you by Friday.''

Some of the others were laughing. Logan looked over at Jean, who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry,'' Jean laughed,'' But that was funny.''

"Dd Kitty cook today?" Kurt moaned,'' Not her cookies, I'll eat later, vhen they throw it avay.''

"Hey,'' Kitty yelled, as everyone else laughed,'' My cooking isn't that bad. I only added salt to make it taste better. I didn't know you weren't supposed to add salt to cookies.''

"There was salt in those cookies?" Lance asked, his face went pale.'' I ate over half of them.''

"Gross,'' Scott muttered

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Lets go.''

They stood up and began to go down the ditch. Logan almost triped. Kurt was muttering something about bad grades. Logan shook his head. Pietro triped, but luckily Scott grabed the back of his shirt, so he didn't roll down the hill, but Pietro was carrying Kitty, who rolled down the hill; again. The others ran down to her.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

"Fine,'' Kitty said standing up.'' My leg hurts even more now.''

"Stupid,'' Lance muttered looking over at Pietro.

"Sorry,'' Pietro whispered.

Lance picked up Kitty, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"Come on,'' Logan said,'' It will take awhile getting up this thing. It looks much steeper then when we came down.''

They began to walk up it. They walked in silence for about an hour.

"We are not even half way up this,'' Scott said.

"We'll take a brake here,'' Logan said.

Everyone sat down, making sure they wouldn't roll backwards.

"Does anyone else feel like, we should of left the thing?" Kitty asked.

"I do, sometimes,'' Gambit said,'' It's like we were not suposed to take it.''

"We will ask her why she wants it before we give it to her,'' Logan said,'' And we will ask for at least a few days of fun.''

"That would be nice,'' Pietro said running a hand through his hair,'' My hair is so greasy. Almost as greasy as Todds.''

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' My hair is always greasy. No matter what I do to it.''

"We are only staying here for a few minutes,'' Logan said.

Kurt snaped his eyes opened. He looked around. Logan was holding the back of his shirt, so he didn't roll down the hiil.

"Vhere are ve?" Kurt asked and everyone looked at him.

"We are in the ditch,'' Jean said, going over and feeling Kurts forehead.'' Your fever is gone. That's weird. I checked it about ten minutes ago and you were burning up.''

"I heard a voice inside my head,'' Kurt said,'' I think it vas Kathy. Did you find her?"

"No,'' Logan sighed,'' I think she ditched the quest. She really had nothing holding her back from not doing it.''

"Yes she did,'' Scott said,'' That lady could put a spell back on the necklase.''

"Not if Kathy swam off the island,'' Jean said,'' In the book, it said that if the necklase is taken at least a mile away from the island, it will lose its power and the the person will be able to take it off. She must of swam off the island.''

"Lucky her,'' Kurt sighed,'' As long as she is safe, then I'm happy.''

"But,'' Jean said,'' How could she of talked to you? She can't use her telepathy from a mile away. She would have to use cerebro, which she is not strong enough to use. This is weird.''

"It's probably that woman,'' Scott said,'' She could of put a spell on Kurt, then taken it off.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Lets go.''

They stood up. It took Kurt awhile, before he could walk. They walked up the ditch in silence. It took them about an hour and a half to get up it. It was getting dark.

"How can it get dark so fast?" Scott asked,'' It has only been a couple of hours.''

"This happens when people are in hurrys,'' Jean said,'' There is less sun for them to travel, so the days will get shorter.''

"Set up camp,'' Logan groaned.

They set up camp and almost everyone went to sleep in about ten minutes. Kurt sat up, looking at the sky. Rogue was watching him carefully. She went over and sat down by him.

"You okay?" Rogue asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt whisperd,'' I vas just thinking, vhat vill happen vhen ve get off the island.''

"I know I'm taking a bath,'' Rogue muttered.

Kurt shook his head and went to sleep. Rogue looked up at the sky. She saw something, like a jet pass over the island, but she just ignored it and went to sleep.


	19. Day Twenty One

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Wake up,'' Scott said,'' Time to go.''

"Are you kidding?" Pietro asked.

"No,'' Scott said,'' Logan is gone. He must of went ahead. We must catch up.''

"He went ahead?" Jean asked,'' But, we were suposed to stay together.''

"We must catch up,'' Kurt said.

They quickly started running down the mountain.

"He can't go passed that one part,'' Jean said.

They ran for about an hour and finally came to the place, but Logan wasn't there.

"He must of gone in the middle of the night,'' Scott said.

"Now vhat? " Kurt asked.

"We are going to have to wait,'' Jean sighed.

"There must be a way acrossed,'' Todd said.

"How about I push you?'' Kurt asked.

"Not funny,'' Todd said.

"He's right,'' Scott said,'' There must be a way acrossed.''

Scott put his foot over, but put it right back. His shoe was melted.

"No,'' Jean said,'' There is no way across.''

"What are we going to do?" Rogue asked,'' We can't stay here. Logan will be all the way down the mountain by then.''

"He stil needs to find a way passed the spirits,'' Jean said.

"He can't of gone that far,'' Pietro said,'' It took us five days to get up here. She gave us five days to get back. There must be a reason why.''

"Maybe the trail is harder to go down,'' Scott suggested.

"That's it,'' Jean said,'' The trail gets harder, so everyone I finally figured how to get passed this. We just run as fast as we can acrossed.''

Everyone stared at Jean as if she was crazy. Jean just smiled at them.

"You joking, right?" Lance asked.

"No,'' Jean said,'' Why would I be joking. I figured it out. See we only put our foot over and let it sit there for a few seconds. That's how it get hot. We must keep on running. Anyone want to go first?"

No one said anything for awhile.

**Thoughts**

Scott: Jean has lost it.

Todd: I'm not running acrossed that.

Lance: I have to carry Kitty. I'd rather wait until night.

Pietro: She wants us to run acrossed this. My skin might burn.

Gambit: Well are going to die.

Rogue: I'm already hot enough.

Kurt: It don't sound that crazy. It might work.

Kitty: I can't run and Jean knows that

Jean: They think I'm crazy.

**End of thoughts**

"I'll run first,'' Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked,'' We could always wait until night, but by then Logan will be too far ahead.''

"I'll do it,'' Kurt said stepping forward.

"Just remember,'' Jean said,'' Keep runing, don't stop or you'll die.''

Kurt nodded.

"Good luck,'' Nearly everyone said.

Kurt sighed and ran out into the hot sun. He didn't stop running. It wasn't that hot.' It works,' Kurt thought. Jean turned to the others.

"Told you,'' Jean said, watching as Kurt disapeared from view.'' Lets go.''

"But,'' Lance said,'' I have to carry Kitty. I might trip.''

"Just keep your eyes on the where you're walking,'' Jean said,'' Don't stop, just keep running. You can do it.''

Lance nodded and held on to Kitty tighter.

"One, two, three,'' Jean yelled.

They began to run acrossed. Lance held Kitty as tight as he could, keeping his eyes on the ground.' You can do it,' Lance thought,' Don't give up.'

"No stopping,'' Jean yelled,'' Not even for a second.''

"This is going to take awhile,'' Pietro said,'' How long before we get to the end?"

"It took us about an hour to get up,'' Jean said,'' We are running down hill, so about a half an hour.''

"I can't run that long,'' Todd said,'' I can barely run for five minutes.''

"I feel bad for Kurt,'' Gambit said,'' Running alone.''

"He will get there before we do,'' Jean said,'' So he will get a break.''

"What do you mean he'll get a break?" Lance asked.

"We are not stopping for a rest,'' Jean said,'' Unless you want to lose Logan.''

"How about just for a minute?" Pietro asked.

"Maybe,'' Scott said, looking at Jean.'' We do need a break. Don't be like Logan and push us.''

They ran in silence for awhile.

"I see the end,'' Lance said, sweat running down his face.'' This place is stil hot.''

They ran in silence until they came to the end. They sat down. Kurt was sleeping in the shade.

"Looks like he got some rest,'' Todd said, then yelled.'' Wake up.''

Kurt jumped up and looked at everyone.

"Vhat took you so long?" Kurt asked,'' I've been vaiting for about twenty minutes.''

"We left right after you,'' Scott said,'' How did you get here so fast?"

"I fell down the hill,'' Kurt said,'' I vas quite fun.''

"You rolled down the hill,'' Jean said,'' Why didn't I think of that.''

"Don't worry Jean,'' Scott said,'' You'll start to remember everything when we get back.''

"The sun is going down,'' Kitty said,'' But it's can't have been that long.''

"We must continue,'' Jean said standing up. No one moved.'' We must continue.''

"We need to rest,'' Scott said,'' We can't go on tonite. You are beginning to be like Logan. Are you feeling alright?''

"I'm fine,'' Jean said,'' Never better.''

"So,'' Pietro said,'' Are we staying here?''

"We must continue,'' Jean said again and everyone stared at her.

"I think we should tiw her up,'' Todd muttered.

"We are not going on,'' Scott said standing up and putting a hand on Jeans shoulder.'' It's almost dark, so just sit down and relax.''

"But,'' Jean said,'' We must catch up.''

"Why?" Scott asked,'' Why must we catch up?"

Jean stood there for a few seconds, deep in thought.

"I have no idea,'' Jean said sitting down. Scott sat down next to her.'' I just want to catch up to him. We need him. He is the leader.''

"I can be the leader,'' Scott said,'' I was the leader for awhile.''

"Okay,'' Jean sighed,'' We'll wait until moring.''

The sun was all the way down now. No one said anything, they just went to sleep, hoping that Logan was okay.


	20. Day Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty**

It was getting light. Scott was up and looking at everything.

"Time to get up,'' Scott said.

The others quickly jumped up and they started to go.

"What's next?" Todd asked.

"I forgot,'' Scott muttered.

"The river,'' Jean said,'' I remembered.''

Theywalked until they came to the river, which was pitch black. Everyone looked at Jean.

"Who polluted the water?" Jean asked,'' Did someone dump something in it?"

"The fruit the lady gave me is gone,'' Gambit said,'' I lost it when I droped Rogue. you t'ink dat what cause it?"

"She said not to eat it for a reason,'' Scott moaned,'' Now I know why.''

"The fruit,'' Jean said, making everyone jump.'' The black fruit. If someone is in your path, just drop the fruit. It should create a block, so you can get away free.''

"You remember that?" Lance asked.

"It just came to me,'' Jean said,'' We can't touch the water, very dangerous. We'll get sick and could die.''

"Good job swamp rat,'' Rogue muttered.

"Can't ve do something to get acrossed?" Kurt asked.

"Not that I know of,'' Jean sighed,'' Unless you want to get sick again.''

"No,'' Kurt said.

"We'll have to stay here until the stuff clears,'' Scott said.

"But that's the problem,'' Jean said,'' It won't clear. We are stuck here, FOREVER.''

Jean started laughing like crazy. Scott grabed her shoulders and shook her.

"Snap out of it, Jean,'' Scott yelled,'' This is no time to go crazy.''

Jean stoped laughing and Scott let her go.

"Sorry,'' Jean said,'' Got a little carried away there.''

"A little,'' Kitty said,'' That wasn't a little.''

"You laugh kind of weird,'' Pietro said.

"I do not sound weird,'' Jean whined,'' Scott, tell them I don't sound weird.''

"Well,'' Scott said, really not wanting to get involved.'' You kind of do have a weird laugh, but maybe the island did it.''

Jean didn't say anything else.' He took their side,' Jean thought,' So much for sticking up for your girlfriend.'

"So,'' Todd said,'' What are we going to do?"

"Let me-'' Scott started, then noticed something.'' Where is Kurt?"

Everyone looked around.

"He was just here,'' Rogue said,'' Did anyone see him run off?"

"When you guys were talking,'' Todd said,'' He said he needed some time alone, since we might never get off this mountain.''

"WHAT?" Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Lance, and Pietro shouted.

"He can not go off by himself,'' Jean said,'' He might of run off.''

"No,'' Pietro said,'' He's on the other side of the river.''

Everyone looked on the other side and there was Kurt, sitting in the sand.

"What are you doing over there?" Jean yelled.

"Just thought a svim vould be nice,'' Kurt yelled,'' And something told me it vould be okay.''

"I'm not carrying him if he gets sick,'' Scott muttered.

Just then Todd jumped into the water. They watched as he swam to the other side.

"If he did it,'' Pietro said,'' Then I can do it.''

Pietro jumped into the water. Lance and Kitty jumped in next.

"Sould we go?" Gambit asked.

"If they go,'' Rogue said, holding Gambits hand.'' We go.''

They jumped in at the same time. Jean and Scott watched as Gambit and Rogue got out of the water.

"Come on,'' Lance yelled.

"Has everyone gone crazy?" Scott asked.

Jean smiled and jumped into the water. Scott watched as she swam all the way acrossed.

"Come on,'' Nearly everyone yelled.

"I'm the only one sane here,'' Scott sighed and jumped in.

Scott swam acrossed.' Cold,' Scott thought as Gambit helped him out.

"About time,'' Gambit said,'' We were beginning to t'ink you were not coming.''

"Freezing,'' Scott shivered.

"Don't worry,'' Lance said,'' We are about half way down now. We'll be there in no time.''

"Well,'' Jean said,'' The sun is going down.''

"But,'' Kitty said,'' We have only walked for about three hours.''

"We'll be lucky to sirvive the night,'' Jean said,'' We were not suposed to touch the water.''

"Are we staying there then?" Scott asked.

"We'll need to stop,'' Jean said,'' If we keep going, we'll get sicker faster.''

"So,'' Pietro said,'' Any way, we are going to die?"

"No,'' Jean quickly said,'' We will get sick and might die. The sickness should only last about a few hours. If it last longer then that, then you might die.''

"Lets set up camp,'' Lance sighed.

"What camp?" Rogue asked,'' We left everything on the other side of the river.''

"Just sleep on the ground,'' Scott said.

Everyone found a spot and laied down. About twenty minutes later the sun went down and everyone went to sleep.

**Thoughts**

Pietro: I'm going to die young. I never even got to talk to that girl I met when we were going on that camping trip. I wonder what happened to her.

Lance: If I die, I hope Kitty lives.

Todd: Bugs in my hair, cool.

Kitty: I hope my hair don't fall out, because of the water.

Kurt: I bet everyone is mad at me.

Rogue: I'm so happy that I've lasted this long.

Gambit: T'is is all my fault. I should of been more careful wi'h de fruit.

Jean: I'm going insane.

Scott: Everyone is going insane and I'm afraid I might be too.

**End of thoughts**


	21. Day Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Lance was the first person up. Everyone was stil asleep.

"Is everyone alive?" Lance yelled.

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Todd, Pietro, Rogue, and Gambit. looked at him. Lance looked at Kitty, who didn't move. He went over to her and taped her shoulder. She didn't do anything. Everyone was silent.

"Kitty,'' Lance whispered.

Lance tapped her shoulder again. She stil didn't do anyrthing.' Not her,' Lance thought,' Please say she is not dead.' A tear ran down Lances face. Jean went over to him. She felt Kittys pulse.

"She is stil alive,'' Jean said, then felt her forhead.'' She has a fever... just like Kurt. Hey Kurt, what did you eat or drink before you were sick?"

"Vell,'' Kurt said,'' I drank took some vater out of the stream with my bottle.''

"Where did you- nevermind,'' Todd said.

"I drank some that night,'' Kurt said,'' Then dumped the rest out. It didn't taste good.''

"So,'' Jean said,'' This is just the same thing Kurt had. It should go away in a few days.''

Lance picked up Kitty and they began to walk down the hill.' She'll be fine,' Lance thought,' Just like Kurts fever. It will go away.' They walked in silence until they came to the hard part. The cliff.

"How are we getting acrossed this?" Lance asked,'' It looks wider then last time.''

"It is,'' Jean said,'' Look at the claw marks. Three, looks like Logans claws. I just remembered that his claw were not part of his mutantion, so they would stil work.''

"Why didn't he try to use them?" Pietro asked.

"Because, he thought if your powers weren't working, neither were his,'' Jean said, and everyone stared at her.'' Didn't everyone know?"

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' We need to get acrossed. Maybe we can cut some trees down and make a bridge.''

"Good idea,'' Jean said, taking the axe from Pietro and started hitting a tree the wrong way.

"Um... Jean,'' Scott said, taking the axe away from her.'' Maybe I should do it.''

Scott began to cut the tree down. It took nearly a half an hour to cut down. Lance, Pietro, Scott, Gambit, and Rogue lifted it up and put it over the cliff. They made sure it wouldn't fall. Scott began to cut another tree down. Rogue and Gambit sat down and waited. Rogue had her head on Gambits shoulder and Gambit was humming. The tree fell down.

"Good,'' Jean said,'' Just put it next to the other one.''

They slowly put it next to the other one, which wasn't easy. Pietro got his fingures stuck in detween them. Kurt helped him.

"Is it safe?" Lance asked as he picked up Kitty.

"Maybe,'' Scott said,'' But we really don't have a choice. We must cross.''

"One at a time,'' Jean said.

"I'll go first,'' Todd said,'' It was my fault we are here anyway.''

"WHAT?" Lance, Pietro, Gambit, Rogue, and Kurt shouted.

Todd quickly jumped on the trees and ran acrossed.' Stupid,' Todd thought,' I shouldn't of dumped that pop near the front. I forgot about the motor.' Todd jumped down off the tree.

"Good,'' Jean said,'' Next.''

Pietro went next. Followed by Lance and Kitty, Scott, Gambit, and Rogue.

"Kurt,'' Jean said,'' Go.''

"You go first,'' Kurt said,'' I can't.''

"Why?" Jean asked.

"The cliff reminds me of that day,'' Kurt whispered.

"Okay,'' Jean said,'' I'll go first.''

Jean got on the trees and went acrossed. When she got to the other side she turned around to see that Kurt wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he go?" Jean asked.

Everyone else stood there, a look of horror on all their faces. Jeans face went pale.' Please tell me he didn't,' Jean thought.

"He just jumped off the cliff, again,'' Pietro said,'' What is wrong with him? Kathy is alive, so why would he want to die?"

"Well,'' Jean said,'' A few days ago, we found a torn shirt and shoes. That really made Kurt sad. She could of died and might be a spirit on this island.''

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rogue asked, tears running down her face.'' Why? And why didn't you make him go before you?''

"I thought it might be too hard on you,'' Jean said,'' There is nothing I could do about it. Didyou know that he told me that he was going to ask her to merry him when they were done with high school?''

"Really?" Rogue asked,'' That would of been a nice wedding.''

"Ya,'' Jean said,'' He had a ring. It was nice, I helped him pick it out. He needed my help with trying to keep it a secret. The hard part was to ask Logan, but we knew that Kathy would convince him.''

"A ring and everything,'' Gambit said,'' We should not give up hope. Kurt would of wanted t'at.''

"I'm not walking any farther,'' Todd said,'' For months I've tried to break them apart, but failed. Now I know how much he loves her.''

Todd turned away from the group and sat down under a tree.

"I guess we will camp here,'' Jean said, wipping away a tear.

"Don't cry,'' Scott said, putting a hand on Jeans shoulder.'' Everything will be alright.''

Everyone sat down and tryed to get some sleep. Rogue had burst out crying again and Gambit was trying to make her feel better.

**Thoughts**

Jean: Poor Kurt. I could of helped him.

Scott: I hope Jean don't blame herself.

Todd: He loved her. He was about to ask her to merry him. I'm such an idiot.

Lance: Poor Kurt. Poor Kitty, I hope she is alright by tomorrow.

Rogue: Not again. I've already dealed with this once.

Gambit: I need to help Rogue.

Pietro: There are only eight left. No, Fred and Logan are still here. There are ten left. Only two people gone. I would of thought more would of died.

**End of thoughts**

It was getting dark, but no one slept. They were not tired. They have had plenty of sleep. They were all thinking about how far Logan was or if he was stil alive.


	22. Day Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-two**

The sun was slowly coming up, well not slowly. Everyone was up already. No one had went to sleep that night, except Rogue, who cryed herself to sleep. Scott stood up and everyone looked at him.

"It is time to go,'' Scott said.

"But,'' Rogue said,'' Not right now. Can't we go tomorrow?"

"No,'' Jean said and stood up.'' Logan should be at that the place right now.''

"And I think Kurt would of wanted us to go on,'' Kitty added.

Just then there was black smoke came out of the top of the mountain and went into the sky. It slowly spread, blocking the sun and making it dark.

"What just happened?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know,'' Jean said,'' This wasn't in the book.''

There was an evil laugh coming from somewhere. It sounded like Laylas voice. Jeans face went pale.

"I just remebered,'' Jean said,'' The thing we took was not something to be taken off the mountain. It controls all the strange stuff. Who ever has it, controls the whole island.''

"We must go now,'' Lance said.

"But,'' Todd said,'' It's too dark.''

Just then there was a blinding light. Everyone closed there eyes, then opened them again. There in front of them was Kathy. She was floating a few inches off the ground and she was completely white. You could see through her too. Everyone stood there in shock.

"I come with a message, then I must go,'' Kathy said,'' You need to get the inscription from Layla and take it back to the top of the mountain. You are at the buttom of the mountain, just get to the tunnel.''

"But,'' Scott said,'' How are we going to do that? It's too dark.''

Kathy put out her hand, which carryed a ball of glowing orbs. She handed it to Rogue, who looked at it then at her.

"You are the only one who can touch it,'' Kathy said,'' If they touch it, they die. You must go and follow Rogue.''

"Before you go,'' Jean said,'' Is Kurt with you?"

Kathy smiled and said,'' He is with me. He is waitting for me. I must go, I've stayed too long in this world.''

In a blink of an eye, Kathy was gone. Everyone turned to Rogue, who had been staring at the ball.

"Rogue,'' Gambit said,'' Time to go.''

"Right,'' Rogue said.

Everyone followed close to Rogue, who kept her eyes on the ground.

"So,'' Pietro said,'' What are we going to do?"

"Get there, take the thing, find out what happened to Fred and Logan, then run back up the mountain and put it back,'' Scott said,'' Not that hard.''

"That was so cool,'' Lance said and everyone looked at him.'' I mean the way she looked and Kurt is with her.''

"I see the tunnel enterance,'' Rogue said.

The tunnel had lanterns hanging on the walls. Rogue put the ball in her poctet as they walked down the tunnel. They heard an evil laugh again. They slowed down and peeked into the room. There was Layla in the middle of the room. She was holding the inscription in her right hand.

"What now?" Lance whispered.

"I'm thinking,'' Scott whispered back.

"I know you are there,'' Layla laughed.

Something pushed them out of there spots and up aganst the wall. They saw nothing, but Layla laughed harder.

"What have you done to the others?" Lance yelled.

"The others,'' Layla laughed,'' They are gone.''

"YOU ARE EVIL,'' Rogue shouted.

"Yes I am,'' Layla said after she stoped laughing.'' That is why I live here. You like what I've done to the place? Nothing, but darkness. No light, none of those creatures running around and I wiped out all the spirits, but one or two got away from me. They were new so that don't matter.''

"I didn't like it then,'' Pietro said,'' And I don't like it now.''

"That's too bad,'' Layla said,'' Since it will be where you die. Let go of them.''

The thing holding them to the wall disapeared and they all fell down. They quickly got to their feet and Layla laughed.

"Give it up,'' Scott said.

"I own the island,'' layla laughed,'' You have no power here. This is my world now.''

"Um... you don't own the world,'' Todd said.

"Oh,'' Layla said,'' Got a little carryed away there, but the world will be mine.''

"Just give us the thing and no one will get hurt,'' Pietro said.

Layla began to laugh again.

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' That's getting really annoying.''

Rogue took out the ball of orbs.

"Now,'' Layla said,'' You'll die.''

"Hey,'' Rogue said.

Rogue through the ball at Layla, which she caught with her left hand. Her smile fadded as she felt the ball shake. It went brighter, then stoped glowing. Layla fell to the ground and the ball rolled over to Rogue. She picked it up and put it back in her pocket. Scott grabbed the inscription and they ran out of the tunnel, but the enterance was blocked.

"Now what?" Lance asked.

"We will have to wait until tomorrow,'' Scott said,'' There is nothing we can do right now.''

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' It's only a few hours. What harm can it do?"

Everyone sat down and went to sleeping, thinking about how they were going to get out of the tunnel.


	23. Day Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Everyone was up at 5:00. It was stil very dark, but Rogue used the ball to light the way. They were searching for a way out of the tunnel. The tunnel connected to lots of other tunnels, that led to dead ends.

"This is hopeless,'' Scott said.

"No it's not,'' Rogue said,'' We are all alive stil.''

"I'm wondering what happened to Logan and Fred,'' Todd said,'' They couldn't of just vanished into thin air.''

"How would you know?" Lance asked,'' This is a weird island. Maybe they did vanish into thin air or they could be tied up somewhere.''

"I feel kind of sad for the people who don't make it,'' Pietro said,'' I don't feel sad for Logan though.''

"That is rude,'' Kitty said,'' He saved your life.''

"After he hit me with a rock,'' Pietro said,'' I have a bump there now and it hurts just a little.''

Lance went over to Pietro and hit him over the head. Pietro grabed his head and looked like he wanted to scream. Lance walked over to Kitty, who was leaning aganst the side of the tunnel. Lance picked her up and they began to walk down the tunnel again. Pietro quickly caught up.

"That was not cool,'' Pietro said,'' My head is bleeding again.''

"And my arm is infected,'' Lance said,'' But I'm not whining about that, so shut up.''

They were quiet for about ten minutes.

"So,'' Gambit said,'' If we get out of here alive, what are we going to tell de professor?''

"I didn't even think about that,'' Scott said.

"He'll be sad,'' Jean said,'' He might cry too.''

"It's all sad,'' Todd said,'' Lost about four people already and someone is next.''

"How would you know?" Lance asked.

Just then the ground from under Lance fell, taking him and Kitty with it. The others quickly ran and looked down. They couldn't see the buttom of it. They were silent for awhile.

"What are we going to do?" Pietro asked.

"I have a flashlight,'' Jean said, taking a flashlight out ofher back pocket. The others stared at her in shock.'' I know I should of took it out awhile ago, but I forgot it.''

Jean turned on the flashlight and looked down the hole. They stil couldn't see the buttom.

"I don't think they will of survived that fall,'' Todd said,'' So that makes the count at six.''

"SHUT UP,'' The others shouted.

Just then they heard a someone shouting in the hole. It sounded like Kitty.

"Speak up,'' Scott yelled.

"HELP.''

"They are alive,'' Jean said with a sigh of relief.'' Now how are we going to get them out?"

Just then Scott took a rope and through one end down into the hole. The others quickly grabed onto the other end of the rope. There was a tug on the other end.

"Pull,'' Scott said.

Everyonestarted to pull. It took about ten minutes to get Kitty out of the hole. Jean quickly ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked.

"I'm fine,'' Kitty said,'' There was something that stoped us from hitting the ground.''

They through the rope back down in the hole. When they felt a tug they pulled. It took about fifteen minutes to get Lance out of the hole. Pietro helped him up.

"You okay, buddy?" Pietro asked.

"I'm fine,'' Lance said,'' I cut my other arm though.''

"Lets just continue,'' Rogue said,'' Now that we have two lights, we'll be able to see better.''

They started walking again. Lance had picked up Kitty, ignoring the pain in both of his arms. They walked for about a half an hour in silence.

"I see something, yo,'' Todd said.

"It's a light,'' Scott said,'' That must be the exit.''

They quickly ran to the light, but it was not the exit. It was just a small hole. Scott looked out of it, to his shock. Everything was dark and it was raining. There was some kind of dark shadow moving around out there. Scott quickly looked at the others.

"I think we should find an exit quickly,'' Scott said.

"What did you see?" Jean asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know what it was,'' Scott said,'' But I knew it was bad. Something dark is out there.''

"The dark shadow,'' Jean said,'' I remember reading about it. It takes the souls of all living things it touches. It will get worse the longer it's out. I remember reading in the book, it said that the only thing that kept it away was the thing, which means the inscription. It will only get worse the longer we take.''

"That sounds conforting,'' Pietro said.

They walked for about an hour, before they stoped.

"There is no way we can continue today,'' Rogue said,'' My arm hurts for holding it out in front of me.''

"The batterys to the flashlight are almost dead,'' Jean said.

"We'll need them for later,'' Scott said.

Lance set Kitty down and looked at his watch. To his shock it was 11:00.

"It's 11:00 pm,'' Lance said,'' How can that be?"

"The time is going faster,'' Jean said,'' It will only go faster until we get to the top of the mountain and put this thing back where it belongs.''

**Thoughts**

Kitty: My leg hurts and I totally need a bath.

Lance: I hope I can carry Kitty. My arms hurt so bad.

Pietro: Is my hair going black? I feel like Todd now and that is just sick.

Gambit: I would do anyt'ing for Rogue. Hopefully dat dark t'ing don't get us.

Rogue: I hope Gambit don't worry about the this.

Todd: I'm going to be the next to die. I can feel it.

Jean: There is something that I know I'm forgetting. I must try to remember.

Scott: Hopefully we will find an exit tomorrow. We can't have that darkness get stronger.

**End of thoughts.**

Everyone slowly fell asleep, hoping that they would get out of the tunnel tomorrow.


	24. Day Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Everyone was up at 6:00. They had hardly slept. Rogue kept the ball in front of her, while the others surrounded it.

"Okay," Scott said," We must get out of here and fast."

"If we don't," Jean said," Then this will be the end of all of us."

They quickly walked down the tunnel. Rogue was in front again. The flashlight was dead. Gambit walked right next to her. They came to a two way tunnel. They were silent for about five minutes. They didn't know which way to go. Everyone was hopping that Jean would know.

"Which way?" Rogue asked," Did you read about this?"

"Let me think," Jean said," Go left."

"Why?" Lance asked," We should go right. Becides, right is the right way."

Lance walked passed everyone. Pietro was carrying Kitty, after Lance nearly droped her. Lance walked down the right tunnel. Everyone kept a close eye on him. He turned to the others.

"You should get back here," Jean said," That tunnel is not safe."

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back around. Just then something black surrounded him. The others heard a scream and the blackness went away as fast as it had come. Everyone was silent for about ten minutes. Lance was no longer there.

"Lance," Kitty whispered, a tear running down her face.

"It might come back," Scott said," So lets continue."

They headed down the left tunnel. Kitty had started to cry. She had really cared for Lance.' He is gone,' Kitty thought,' Gone. No more of his funny jokes. No more of him holding me. He's gone.'

"Where do you think this tunnel goes, yo," Todd asked.

"Hopefully to an exit," Rogue said.

They started to run down the tunnel now. There was stil hardly any light. After about five minutes of running they stoped.

"This must to very long," Pietro said," I feel like I'm runnin up hill."

"We are going up," Scott said.

Rogue was looking around, then noticed that there were trees around them.

"We are out of the tunnel," Rogue said," We are heading up the mountain."

"How come we never noticed?" Pietro asked.

"Because," Jean said," It's so dark that we couldn't see the trees."

"Lets get going then," Scott said," We can do this."

Just then the darkness surrounded Scott, who screamed. Then the darkness was gone and so was Scott. Everyone was silent. Jean looked a little shocked.' He's gone,' Jean thought,' Now I remember.'

"I just remembered," Jean said," The thing goes after people who care for you. Lance cared for Kitty, and Scott cared for me. It wil go after people who want to protect the others. It feeds off of love."

"It would of been helpful if you would of told us that earlier," Kitty snaped.

"Wait," Rogue said," What if a girl cares for someone, will it go after them?"

"Yes," Jean said," What? Did you think it just went after boys and that we were safe?"

"No," Rogue said," Just thought I would ask."

"Lets just go," Pietro said,'' Before it comes back."

They quickly started running up the mountain. They passed the place where the spirite were supposed to be, but there was nothing there. They ran for about a half an hour, before they stoped.

"There is no way we can keep this up," Rogue said.

Everyone sat down. Pietro sat Kitty down before he sat down.

**_Thoughts_**

Kitty: He's gone. He's gone. He's gone.

Jean: Poor Kitty. Scott is gone. I'll never know if he liked me or how a date would of turned out.

Todd: I didn't die today, but it will get me tomorrow. Wait I don't care for any of these people. I shoule be safe.

Pietro: Lost Lance. , if I make it out of this, then I'm the leader.

Rogue: I care for Gambit, so it will come after me. I know he cares about me, so I'll come after both of us.

Gambit: Not'ing is going to get Rogue. I won't let anything happen to her.

**_End of thoughts_**

It was 10:00, but no one slept. They feared that the shadow would come in the night and get them all in their sleep, which it probably would. Everyone surround the light ball, which Rogue had put on the ground. Everyone was silent the whole night.


	25. Day Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Everyone slowly got up as soon as the sun was about half way up. They walked up the mountain as fast as they could. The darkness was gone, but they didn't know for how long. They had lost two people yesturday and they stil had four more days to go. They walked in silence. They had passed the cave of light, ran through the hot spot, and ran through the cave of spiders. They were surprized that there was no more spiders in the cave, but they ignored it and continued. After about five minutes of walking they stoped.

"We have traveled far," Jean said," Not much longer now."

"We stil need to go passed the cliff," Kitty said," The river, that hot spot that can melt almost anything, and the ditch."

"A very long way," Pietro said," Is there anyway we can go faster?"

"No," Jean said," There is no way."

They walked for about in silence until they came to the clif. They were lucky to see that their bridge was stil up. They walked one by one acrossed, except for Kitty, who was being carried by Pietro. As soon as everyone was acrossed they continued.

"Now what?" Rogue asked, as they came to the black river.

"We either swim through it," Jean said," Or make a bridge, which would take longer."

"Lets just swim," Jean said," No matter if we get sick. We'll need to get the inscription to the top."

Just then the water went clear. Everyone stared at it, then at Jean, who was deep in thought.

"I just remembered," Jean said, and everyone groaned," The water will clear in a few days."

"Thanks for tell us," Pietro said, jumping in with Kitty.

Everyone followed him. The sky was growing darker, but they kept on moving. They got out of the water and continued in silence. It was dark now, so Rogue went in front, and held the ball out in front of her.

"We need to keep going," Jean said.

Just then something surrounded Jean, who screamed. The shadow was gone and so was Jean. The others looked at each other and quickly started to run. They ran passed the hot spot, which was not hot anymore. They kept on running, until they came to the ditch.

"There in no way we can get passed this," Rogue said," We might trip down it."

Just then the shadow surrounded Pietro, but it was Kitty who screamed. When the shadow was gone, so was Kitty. Pietro looked at his hands, then at the others. They quickly ran down the ditch. Todd and Pietro rolled down the ditch. When they were at the buttom, they waitted for the others. When they got there, they started climbing the ditch.

_**Thoughts**_

Pietro: She was in my hands, and the thing took her. It could of took me, but no. I'm so lucky.

Todd: Yo, that was weird. It will probably go after Rogue and Gambit next.

Rogue: It will come after us next. I hope we get to the top in time.

Gambit: If de t'ing comes after us, den I'll protect Rogue no matter what.

_**End of thoughts**_

When they were at the top of the ditch, they started to run, but had to stop five minutes later. They sat down in a circle. Rogue put the ball in the middle. They were not going to sleep, again. They were really tired. Pietro and Todd were sleeping in about ten minutes. Rogue fell asleep in Gambits arms about five minutes later. He was leaning against a tree. He was asleep in about a half an hour. They were hoping that the shadow would not get them when they were sleeping.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy updating other storys. I'll try to update sooner. Please review. 


	26. The End

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Rogue, Gambit, Todd, and Pietro slowly woke up. It was about ten, but it was still dark. Rogue got the ball off the ground and they started to walk in silence. They didn't want to say anything as some light came into the sky. When they reached the top they began to run. They ran in silence until they came to the clearing with the path that led to a small prymaid.

"There is no way we can all go," Rogue said.

"She is right," Todd said," So who is going?"

"I'll go," Pietro said, taking theinscription from Gambit.

Pietroquickly ran down the path and didn't stop even though things were coming athim from all directions.He looked up to see the shadow above him. He ran up to the prymaid and put the thing back. The shadow thing gave a loud scream as it was sucked into the small prymaid. Pietro ran back to the others and theyran as fast as they could from the prymaid.They started to walk down the mountain.

"Now what?" Rogue asked.

"I really didn't expected it to be that easy," Pietro said," But we did it."

"You did it," Todd said," That was some fast running without your power."

"You just barely got dere in time," Gambit said," De t'ing was just about to get you."

They were quiet for about ten minutes.

"I wonder what happened to the others," Rogue said," They either died and are gone or the shadow thing had to let them go."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Todd said," You heard what Jean said it takes their souls. There is no way they could of survived."

"I'm just wondering what we should tell de Professor," Gambit said," He'll probably cry and stuff."

"Hey look," Pietro said," The trail is clear, no ditch or anything."

"It must of been that lady or the mountain is happy we brought the thing back, yo," Todd said.

"Do you think that their spirits will come back?" Rogue asked and everyone looked at her.

"Maybe," Gambit whispered.

"Listen," Pietro said," I've been thinking-"

"For the first time in your life," Rogue said.

"Anyway," Pietro said, ignoring Rogue," I think me, Todd, and Steve, if he wants, can go and live with the rest of the x-men. I mean there is no reason for the brotherhood is there is only three or two people. At least when Lance and Fred were here we could call ourselves a team."

"When did you decide this?" Rogue asked.

"Ever since Lance left," Pietro said," I've been giving this alot of thought."

"I'll join too," Todd said," Kathy asked me to join once, but I said I was happy where I was, but now I think I'll join just because she wanted me too."

Just then they heard a jet. They looked up to see the X-jet. It landed in front of them. They quickly ran inside it to see Storm and Mystique. They sat down, while the girls looked out the door for the others.

"No one else is coming," Gambit said," We are all dat is left."

Storm gasped as a tear ran down her face. Mystique just shook her head and sat back down. Storm shut the door and took off. Everyone was silent for about two hours.

"What happened to them?" Mystique asked.

"Kathy and Kurt comitted suicide," Rogue said," Fred and Logan were killed by a weird lady."

"A shadow thing got the others," Pietro added," We just barely escaped."

Everyone was silent until they got to the mansion. When they got out of the jet, Charles was waitting for them.

"Professor," Rogue said, tears running down her face." Everyone is dead. We're so sorry. We tried to help but we couldn't."

To their shock, Charles didn't do anything. He gave them a small smile, which they thought was very odd of him.

"Follow me," Charles said.

Charles led them upstairs to the living room. Rogue, Gambit, Todd, and Pietro were shocked to see Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kathy, Fred, Logan, and Lance watching tv.

"As you can see," Charles said," No one is dead."

Rogue had tears running down her face. She ran and gave Kurt a hug.

"I thought you were dead," Rogue said, letting him go.

"It's okay," Kurt said," Just go back over to the others."

Rogue went back over to the other three. They all looked at Charles, with the same look on their faces.

"It was just a test," Charles said.

"WHAT?" Gambit, Todd, Rogue, and Pietro shouted.

"But," Rogue said," What about our powers?"

"Something Forge came up with," Charles said.

"What about the spirits?" Todd asked.

"Forge again," Charles said.

"What about the book that Jean read?" Rogue asked.

"A book that I found," Logan said," Brought it to Charles, said it would be a good practice, so he gave the book to Jean, who decided to skip some chapters."

"If I would of known," Jean said," I would of read the whole book."

"Why did you do this?" Pietro asked.

"To see if you could work together," Charles said," Kathy figured it out first, so we told her to jump off th cliff. We knew it would start something and it did."

"But," Todd said," What about the lady and the ball?"

"The lady was Mystique," Charles said," And the ball just knocked her out. Something Forge came up with. Now we know you can work together."

"Now," Mystique said," Good bye Charles. Come on boys."

Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred followed Mystique out of the mansion. The x-men sat on the couches talking about the island and everything.

**_Thoughts_**

Pietro: Now I can take a bath and go out with a girl.

Lance: That was so stupid, but I'm glad it wasn't real.

Todd: I can't believe I told them that Kathy asked me to join. How stupid can I be?

Fred: I'm hungry, they really didn't have any food.

Kitty: Now that was like, fun. I would never want to go to like a real island like that.

Kurt: That vas a trip. To jump off the cliff into the jet. I'm lucky I figured it out too.

Kathy: I'm glad that that is over. I can be with Kurt now. I wonder if Jean knows that I was listening to her when she said Kurt wanted to marry me.

Scott: I was so close. I can't believe I died. So close to the end of it and I died.

Jean: I can't believe it was fake. I knew he made me read that book for a reason.

Rogue: We survived. We lasted the longest. I'm just glad it's over. I could touch Gambit.

Gambit: I want to do somet'ing like dat again, but not the dangerous part. I could touch Rogue. I wonder if Forge will let Rogue borrow de t'ing so I can touch her, again.

**_End of thoughts_**

Soon after everything was back to normal or at least as normal as it ever gets around the x-mansion and the brotherhood house.

**_The End_**

A/N: It's over, yay. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writting it.

I added more to this part, because I thought it ended too soon and too fast. Hope it's better.

Please review.


End file.
